What Hurts The Most
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: Vairity was forced into a life of illegal slavery, living eight years of her life in constant fear. Take a journey with Vaiity as she meets her destiny, and learns how her past, present, and future connect with the the long lost predicons. I do not own TF Some romance, no sticky. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning violence abuse swearing, **

**I do not own Transformers prime! If I did. Their would be more cute moments and wing flutters! **

**Enjoy. Criticism nessesiary but don't kill me with it**.

"Slave!"

The young girl jumped up from a dead sleep at the sound of her fathers heavy voice. He was home already?

Gulping she threw the covers off her as if they were burning her and ran down to her fathers side, living up to the nickname he had given her.

As the girl reached the bottom of the stairs she sunk her shoulders, her father stood in the doorway. His left hand gripping his right wrist, the girl knew those signs; those were how he displayed his anger.

Not wanting to feel her fathers wrath if she disobeyed the blonde haired girl dashed up to her father, pausing for a minuet then bowing,

"Y-yes father?"

The drunkard growled and bent down glaring into the girls blue eyes.

"It's master! Slave!"

She struck the girl, sending her jerking to the side. She held her face, whimpering before her 'master'

approached.

"I am not yurh father, I am yurh master a-hand yurh my slave, understand me?"

The drunken man grabbed the small girls wrist and yanked her from the floor. Sending bolts of white pain through her wrist as she felt it snap, it burned hellish, it felt as if her whole wrist was devolving into nothing.

But she knew better then to make a noise. She knew it would only come back and hurt her three times worse, swallowing the pain, she let her master drag her into the basement.

The basement is the place he would bring her when he was deathly mad. And as each stare came and went she felt her feet try to freeze up on her.

She halted: only to be thrown face first into the darkness, banding her head off the concrete, she wince and gasped in pain. Grabbing her nose.

She knew it was broken, but still. It hurt like hell.

She was slightly relieved when the for shut: showing her father had once again left her down there. She sighed and backed up into her favorite corner. Some nights it got extremely cold down here in her masters basement, and she found most comfort laying by the radiator.

Her small sobs turned into outright cries as she poured her sorry excuse for a life out to her shadows. Not that they would respond: they never did.

The small, fourteen year old blond girl named Vairity, has never known a life outside of her so called slavery.

For as long as she could remember she has been living with her master, obeying, fleeing, and the beatings were all she's ever known.

But her master was a kind man, she knew. Because he took her in when no one else would.

She shivered as she hugged herself, rubbing her palms against her forearms to generate some warmth. The Nevada nights never seeded to amaze her, one night would be hot and sweaty. The next. Freezing cold.

Her father knew she would never attempt to escape. She was afraid, not because of her master. But because of what she's grown up knowing.

'I treat you like an angel compared to the other men in this world, do you understand me? No man will ever treat you better then I'

She understood. And she feared.

Seven years of nothing but beatings.

Seven years of little education. Locked in a basement, hardly fed and fearing for her life because every deep voice: every manly build or walk. She was afraid of.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a door slam. She had her head down the whole time. She she didn't know weather or not her master had entered the basement, it left the house.

She got her answer when she heard a heavy step.

"Slave-"

Her master grumbled. She could just make out his form, attempting to hold onto the old wooden rail for support.

"Yes master?"

She said briskly. Deciding weather to get up and go to him or sink into the darkness of the basement.

"I need a drink! Go to the store and buy me a drink!"

He ordered. Stumbling off the bottom step and tripping onto the basement floor.

"_Now_!"

He yelled, the girl screamed in fright and ran up to him, bowing.

"Yes sir, right away sir!"

She took the ten dollars from his outstretched hand and bolted past him. But she was stopped when her masters strong grip ceased her already throbbing wrist.

"If you don' come back with my drink like the last time yuh won' like the results."

With that he threw her wrist to the side. Adding to the pain. But she held in her cries and bolted out the door.

She didn't look around her, because if she did. She would of seen a raven haired boy watch her as she left, and follow her on his motorcycle.

**-•••••-**

The small girl hid herself in her thin white sweatshirt, not at all caring how ripped and dirtied it was. All she cared about was getting what her father wanted.

The day was still young. If she had to guess. Probably five of six in the afternoon. She hurried down the street, praying to god no one saw her.

When Jasper's liquor store came in sight Vairity visibly relaxed. The fourteen year old girl pushed the door open. Wincing slightly at the bells.

She glanced over at the woman who was currently working at the register. The red haired woman locked eyes with the tortured girl and softened her gaze.

This woman knew the girl. And knew what she was forced to do. But she also knew she couldn't sell liquor to the underaged girl, and felt terrible for it.

She watched the girl come up to the counter and put up the same bottle of White Russian she had tried to buy the other day.

"I'm sorry, young lady... You are underage"

Something snapped within the girl like a twig underfoot. The woman at the register could see it, the way she slumped. Her breathing picked up.

Vairity threw the ten dollars onto the counter, she wouldn't fail her master this time. She couldn't.

"Please"

She begged her voice small, almost nonexistent.

"I'm sorry-"

But the woman's voice was lost as the blonde girl grabbed the wine and ran.

Oh, she ran, as fast as she possibly could. Heaving and gasping, not used to having so much exercise.

Unknownist of how far away her home was the girl stopped. Tucked the White Russian under her armpit and gripped her knees, her throat was burning.

She hardly heard the motorcycle approach.

"Hey, Vairity right? Need a ride?"

The raven haired boy revved his motorcycles engine to show off a bit. The girl seemed fine until she turned around.

She let out the loudest scream she could and fell back. The White Russian falling from the safety of under her armpit and crashing to the ground. Shattering glass all around her.

But that didn't matter at all. There was a man. He was in front of her.

She desperately crawled back words. Trying to escape the boy who parked his bike and approached.

"P-please!"

She begged, no she shouldn't've stopped! She should of kept running!

She hardly winced as a piece of glass shredded her knee.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy said, his voice soft. But she wouldn't be fooled, that was exactly what her father had said.

Her panicking was interrupted by two purple looking sports cars zooming past. Both fiercely hit the breaks and spun around.

Before she could completely understand what was going on the raven haired boy picked her up and set her on the motorcycle. He sat behind her. She could faintly hear him yelling to the motorcycle.

But the speeds were to much for her. She had never driven or been in a moving vehicle, she begged the boy not to hurt her. But it was to late,

She blacked out, falling limp into the Raven haired boys arms.

**How was it? Leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship.

Her eyes opened just enough to see a nurse standing before her, checking over the wrist that her master had broken. But she hardly felt the pain,

The nurse noticed her awaken and smiled down at her, Vairity did not smile back. She simply closed her eyes and looked down.

She went down the road of dark paths. Thinking about her father, what would he do if he found her here? Wait, where's here?

She vaguely looked around, the dim white walls and the white machine that was next to her confirmed what she thought when she spotted the nurse.

She was at a hospital, no, her master wouldn't like this at all.

Afraid for her life the girl swung her legs over the edge of the bed she was on and made a fast attempt to stand. But she was firmly laid back down by the nurse.

"No... Let me go! I need to get back to master! Let me _go!_"

She screeched, pulling away from the nurse injected her with sedative and finally she relaxed.

()

Nurse Darby watched the girl for a moment, as her small stomach rose and fell. She was so small,

She waited a few minuets before inspecting the girl. Narrowing her eyes at what she saw.

Her wrist was swollen and bruised,  
All along the skin on her arms were small circler burn marks, some were fresher then the rest. Black ash still molded into the skin.

The girl was a living ashtray.

Nurse Darby swore under her breath. The amount of burn scars on her arms show that it had been going on for a while. It almost looked as if not one spot was untouched.

Continuing her examination she pulled up the girls hospital robe and looked over her legs.

Bruised thighs, multiple slashes that looked too long tone fingernails.  
She reached over grabbing an ice pack and set it on the large bruise on her leg the softly pulled the robe back down.

-••••-

It had taken three hours for Nurse Darby to clean and apply ointment to all of the burn marks on her skin, dabbing another ice pack over the bruise that was fading on her cheek. Once she was done she stepped back and took a breath.

She felt so bad for this girl. And her mind traveled back to what she said, who was her 'master'? Nurse Darby didn't want to think about that at all.

There was a knock on the door and June approached.

"Hey mom"

Her son Jack entered followed by his Asian friend Miko and Rafael.  
"Did you guys know her?"  
June asked, looking back over at the blond.  
"We've seen her in school, but she's absent a lot."  
Rafael replied. Stepping closer to te small teen.  
"Will she be alright?"  
Miko asked. Looking gloomier then normal. June smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"She'll be fine"  
"Mom?"  
"Yes Jack?"  
Jack walked over to the side of the bed and looked the girl over then faced his mother.

"I don't know how much she saw, but the cons saw her with me and Arcee."

Jack took a skeptical look around the room, then outside to make sure there were no lingering ears.

"Ratchet won't like this"  
Miko added. Moving to the other side of the bed.

-•••-

Vairity could hear voices around her.  
And she did not like it one bit.  
Although she did recognize one voice, an old friend from when she used to go to school, Miko. But the other voice... She kept her eyes shut, the other voice was of the man who had kidnapped her.

On the bright side, their was little pain, her wrist felt better, she opened her eyes purposely ignoring the people in the room and took a good look at her shattered wrist.

Her wrist was softly wrapped up in a white cast, She had no idea how a cast could make her wrist feel better. But apparently it had.

She looked up and saw the two boys in the room, she tried to ignore her heart, which best faster with fear. But the beeping of the heart monitor confirmed it. So she locked eyes with her friend Miko.

Miko gave her a huge smile and bounced to her side. Holding her other hand. Because Miko was female Vairity had no problems with her touch. It was only until the raven haired boy spoke when she started to panic again.  
"How are you feeling Vair?"

What does he care? Her mind yelled to her. Her head whipped to the side as she made eye contact with the boy, immeditly she threw herself closer to Miko. Yelping in pain as her wrist twisted.

Miko hugged her and petted the blondes hair.  
"He's alright. He's okay,"

Those words meant nothing to Vairity. She struggled to get off the medical bed carelessly yanking off a patch that had connected her to the heart monitor and hid her small body behind Miko.

"D-don't hurt me"

Vairity backed up against the wall and sat down, her eyes focused on the man before her.

He was the one on the talking motorcycle.

Vairity was half awake on the teens joyride. They were being cased by two cars. Both in which morphed into robots. That's when Vairity completely blacked out... Was she dreaming? We're those.. Terrifying creatures real? There was only one way to find out.

"W-were those r-robots real?"  
She asked the raven haired boy, who in return nodded his head and slowly walked over to Miko.

Vairity flinched and tried to make herself feel smaller. The boy was interrupted by the nurse holding his shoulders.  
"Can you walk?"  
The nurse asked her, her voice soft and gentle, Vairity nodded her head but didn't move.  
It was Miko's turn to speak.  
"You wanna meet them? The Autobot's are awesome!"

Feeling slightly more relaxed, she had to admit although the creatures were scary, her interest was peaked. She had hardly ever been outside her home, let alone seen giant robots.  
The nurse smiled and approached the skittish girl, reaching a hand out.  
"I think you'll like them"

-•••••-

Vairity borrowed some of Mikos clothes and they set off.

This would be the second time she had ever ridden in a vehicle. Miko sat next to her in the back, The small boy known as Rafael next to Miko.

She watched everything fly by, amazed, truly. The way everything blended together.  
She felt her blood run cold when they headed strait for a cliffs edge. She closed her eyes hard. Who would of known they were all suesidal?

After a minuet nothing happened, but when she opened her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to close them again.

She didn't know weather to start screaming or to gawk in amazement. Five large robots were outside the beige car she was in. All looking at her. She slumped down in the seat on reflex. Unknowing if they were male or female.

Her instincts told her they were male. So she began to panic.  
Her breathing picked up as she gripped the seat hard with her good hand. Trying to hide herself as much as possible.  
"It's okay Vair, lets meet them!"

Before the blonde could protest Miko pulled her out from the car.

Her eyes were wider then ever before, from fear. She looked over the robots.

One was female, she could tell. Azure blue. She kept her eyes glued to the female, not wanting to look at the males.

"Another one?"

Her eyes betrayed her as they looked up, standing beside the blue femme was a large, orange and white bot. She flinched at the voice and stepped behind Miko. Begging for protection.

The Azure femme saw this and approached. Vairity did not move when she did, but looked up at the femme as if asking.  
'How could you live with so many masters?'

The femme saw the look in her blue eyes and knelt down, and smiled to her.

"I'm Arcee"  
She announced. The blonde haired girl moved away from Miko and took shelter from the male bots in front if Arcee.

Large, heavy steps sounded as another Mech entered the room. She briefly looked up. But hastily looked back down.

She could tell that the red and blue bot was the master of the group. And her heart sank. He was so big... He could kill her with one step of his large feet.

The master bot knelt down. A short distance from Arcee. Vairity looked up at him. Fear written on her face. As Arcee turned around she hid herself behind her leg.

"I am Optimus prime."

His voice was strong. But soothing at the least. It was the voice of great power and strength.

It only made her fear the being more.

The robot explained the reason they entered this world. But Vairity hardly paid attention to a word. She got the jest of it, but was to afraid to move.  
"Do you want to go back home, Vairity?"  
Arcee asked, the blonde shook her head no really fast, for a good reason, too. She knew after being gone this long from her master that she would be beaten severely. So far none of these beings made a move to harm her, but she knew better then to let her guard down.

"Would you like to sleep here?"

The azure femme asked, Vairity nodded yes as Arcee led her off into a spare room.

-••••-

"I don't like the looks of this, Optimus."  
Ratchet spoke. As he confronted his leader.  
"I do not know why she fears us-"  
"She seemed fine with Arcee"  
Smokescreen interrupted walking up to the group.

Arcee emerged from the room and smiled to the group. But her smile faded fast.  
"She's settling in, but... She kept saying. 'Are they going to hurt me? Is your master mean?'"

Arcee put her hands to her hip and vented. As did the others when realization settled in. Ratchet looked up from the monitors a look of horror on his face.  
"Is she a slave?"

There was an unholy silence, in which you could hear a pin drop, it only confirmed Ratchets theory.

"I convinced her to talk to Raf"

The boy poked his head up from behind the couch and looked to the femme.  
"Really?"  
Arcee nodded.  
"Just... Don't scare her"  
Bumblebee walked over to his charge and set his palm down in which Rafael happily stepped into his palm.  
Bumblebee walked him to the door, set the boy down and walked away.

-••••-

It was dark, and quiet. It reminded her of her masters basement.  
Arcee, the raven haired boys motorcycle had asked if she wanted a light on. But Vairity did not. She would rather be surrounded by darkness where she could see nothing, then have the light show off her scars to the world.

She heard heavy footsteps behind the door, and she flinched. Were they back? We're they going to hurt her?

The door opened shedding some light into the dark room. But then she remembered. She agreed to talk to the smallest boy of their team, because the boy was younger then herself, as deemed to be completely harmless.

"Vairity?"  
His small voice caused her to look up. The door was still open, pouring some light into the room, she could see his orange hair.

Rafael spotted her and walked, slowly, she noticed closer, was he afraid of her? He couldn't possibly be.

Before she knew it the boy was standing a few feet away from her, playing with his fingers.

"Can I sit?"

She looked shocked at the most, the boy was asking to sit with her! She nodded slowly, cautiously, as the boy walked over to her left, leaned against the wall and sat.

It was silent. But it was at least comforting silence to the girl who had been afraid of boys her whole life.  
Rafael made no attempt to hurt her, so she had this odd feeling that this boy was different from the others.

"So, the robots are cool, right?"

He asked, she could tell he was nervous by the way his voice shook.  
"Yeah, t-their big"  
Vairity answered. Turning to study the boy. What was his secret? What is he hiding?

"You know, they won't hurt you."  
Vairity had a hard time believing this. She shook her head and whimpered slightly, but caught herself.  
"Did you see the yellow Bot out their?"

He asked, crossing his legs and turning to face the girl, who flinched hardly, but got over her fear. This boy was different.

"Yes, sir"

She replied. Looking down to avoid the boys eyes.  
"He's my guardian"  
This shocked the girl a bit, guardian? His protector?  
"The big green mech, that's Bulkhead, he protects Miko, and he has never harmed her. He's so attached."

Now she was interested.  
"You get y-your own guardians? Th-they don't h-hurt you?"  
She stuttered. Shifting uncomtherably  
"No, they won't hurt humans"

This gave her a little bit of relief, all three of the humans had a guardian, which most likely pointed that she would be getting one.  
"W-will you be my guardia-an?"  
The boy looked taken aback, he gave her a small smile.  
"I can be your human guardian,"

He couldn't believe it. Someone to protect her from the male bots. Before she knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around the boy. Startled he squeaked softly, then returned the hug.

"Why don't we go meet them?"  
"W-what if they hurt me?"  
She asked, her eyes returning to Saucers.  
"They won't."  
Rafael stood up and extended a hand.  
"But ill protect you if they do."  
The girl looked at his hand for a moment. Se could trust this boy. He was nice. And so young. She lifted her hand, and set it in his.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own transformers, but I do own my OC Vairity.**

Vairity held on tight to her Guardians hand. He walked faster then she, but she didn't care.

As they exited the room the girl walked a ways behind the boy with glasses, not wanting him to let go of her hand, she was afraid. And every part of her body told her to turn around and go back to her corner.

But Rafael said they wouldn't hurt her. She still had her doubts she was scared to death.

The large hallway broke off, and she could see the room where the bots were. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing the large bot known as Optimus prime.

Rafael felt her pause, he turned around and looked her over and give her a smile, he rested his left hand on her shoulder, she tensed, but relaxed slightly as he rubbed her shoulder.

"C'mon, it'll be okay."

He reassured her. But her legs were frozen, he gave her hand a little tug, which got her moving, slowly one foot in front of the other, she locked her eyes to the ground and concentrated on her steps.

Rafael stopped, and Vairity, watching her steps didn't see it, she bumped into Rafael and froze.  
"I-I'm so sorry sir!"  
She yelled. Her eyes wide she backed up a little to give him some space but he pulled her hand next to her, the boy fixed his glasses and have her another soft smile.  
"It's okay."  
He said. Turning his head back around.

In front of her, she could see all of team primes members. Seven in total. She waited a minuet, biting the skin on her cheek and looking around nervously.

The room was silent, then she realized why. How could she forget? She stepped foreword, taking a breath as he faced the lead master, she put her hands behind her back, and bowed.

She stepped back behind Rafael and eagerly grabbed for his hand, she felt protected, his skin letting her know she's safe.

Master Optimus looked a bit off as he looked down at the girl, his mind wondering why In Primus she bowed.

Rafael cleared his throat.  
"This is Vairity, guys. She's a bit shy."  
Rafael urged her foreword by pulling her arm in front of him.

Stunned shyly she couldn't help the way her eyes widened.

"Names Bulkhead"  
The first voice said, a huge green mech walked up to her. And knelt down, she flinched back, taking a few steps back towards Rafael,

"H-hi."  
She replied, looking at his huge servo that had extended towards her, she stared at it, not knowing what to do.

Looking back at Rafael for a hint he shook his hand. The small girl reached her hand out hesitantly touching one hand to one of his large fingers. He shook her hand and then stood, Vairity backed up a bit, and held her breath.

The second voice, well couldn't be exactly explained as a voice. It was a series of beeps and whirls, a black and yellow bot replaced Bulkhead and tilted his head, letting off a small whined whirl.

"He said he's bumblebee."

Rafael translated, Vairity waved to the yellow boy who waved frantically back in a friendly way.

This is painless. She thought, waiting for the next one up.

There was a snort from behind her and she turned around to see the orange and white bot looking at her.  
"Ratchet"  
He mumbled, then turned away, she decided then not to talk to that Mech to much, he seemed not to like her.

She scanned the room, before her stood a red blue and grey mech, he looked young, he had a pleasant smile on his face as he knelt down and looked her over.  
"You look beautiful"  
The grey mech inquired, she smiled slightly at him. And he reached out his servo.  
"Smokescreen"  
She shook his servo, she could feel he fear slowly slipping away.  
"Th-thank you s-sir, you are very kind"

Smokescreen seemed taken aback for a minuet but shook it off, giving her one last smile before standing up, and leaving.

Taking his place, was a fairly large green and blue bot, his posture screamed authority, she gulped and bowed to him.

The bit bowed back.

"I am Ultra Magnus."

His voice was hard and fearless, it reminded her of someone from the army, A little flustered, Vairity bowed again.

-•••-

As the night went on, Vairity found herself laying back in a corner by the ground bridge. She hugged her knees and thought things over.

There was no doubt that her Master would be firouse. And she was scared pale, if she could she would stay here, away from her master, but she had to be obedient. She would have to return to him tomorrow, and suffer whatever consequences he could muster.

She looked up from her corner, peering out into the room before her, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were watching The Walking Dead on the TV with Miko, Jack, and Rafael.  
Ultra Magnus, standing by Ratchet and Master Optimus. Arcee was no where to be found, as well as Smokescreen.

"Hey,"

She almost jumped out of her skin, she backed up more into the corner as Smokescreen approached.  
"H-hi"

She replied, hugging her knees to herself.

"Want to talk?"

Want to talk? Who would? She eyed the mech before her, a mixture if feelings flowing through her. But she nodded anyway, and the large bot carefully walked into the small area, and sat down beside her.

She moved away from him slightly, not at all used to sitting next to Giant robots. She put a hand to her heart, feeling it pounding in her chest.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

The question struck her out if the blue, and she really had to think about it, she never did much of anything.

"S-sometimes when my m-master left I wh-would draw."

She said briskly, looking down at the ground. Smokescreen nodded and looked where she was looking, her finger was tracing a crack in the ground.

"Are you good?"  
He pressed. Wanting her to get comtherable with him.  
She looked up into his optics, as if searching for something.

"I-i guess"

Smokescreen smiled.  
"How bout you show me what you can do?"

There was a hint of something in the girls sea blue eyes, excitement? Smokescreen couldn't point it out,

Vairity gave a weak smile and looked around her, picking up some sort of metal leg to a bug it looked like, she leaned foreword and scratched into the ground.

Every few seconds or so Vairity would look up and study smokescreens face, but he kept her body over what she was scratching into the ground from his sight.

Meanwhile, the blond haired girl was actually enjoying herself for the first time in a long time, never, has someone asked her to draw something for them. It set off a wave of more emotions that she didn't recognize.

"How old are you exactly?"

Smokescreen asked her, his head tilted away from her while she worked, without looking up the girl replied.  
"Fourteen, I think"  
Smokescreen made a small face at the 'I think' part but made nothing of it.  
"How old are you?"  
She didnt exactly know why she asked him this question, but she knew the bot was young, possibly in his teens to late twentys.

"Over a thousand years old,"he chuckled, but Vairity dropped the metal in her hand.  
Over a thousand years old? How? He looked so young! That was... Old.

Shaking it off, she grabbed the metal leg once again, and did her finishing touches, looking up at smokescreen, then back down making sure she missed no details. She sat back against the wall and gestured to the picture.

Smokescreens optics zoomed in on the small picture of a face... His face, and it was surprisingly accurate she hadn't exactly looked in the mirror lately but she had every detail. He reached his hand down and slid his finger across it. Astonished.

"Wow... Your really great"

The smile on Vairitys face got bigger as feelings of pride and friendship spread through her veins. She looked up at the young mech.

"R-really?"

Smokescreen shook his head yes a few times.

Vairity felt happy again. No longer feeling afraid of Smokescreen she moved a little closer, leaning against his side. He looked down at her, and with that she quickly sat back up.  
"Oh no! It's fine you can do that I don't mind"

Hesitant. The blonde leaned back over, his metal was surprisingly warm, she rested her hand on his leg, smooth and warm, she liked it.

She jumped when a large metal hand slid behind her back.

Tense and alert her eyes wide and blood pumping through her veins fast, she took a few breaths, shying away from his touch, but then she realized...

She immeditly melted into his touch as he rubbed a finger up and down her back soothingly. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, leaning more against Smokescreens leg as he massaged her back.

They spent a whole hour in that position. And soon the girl had fallen asleep to the sound of his engine. He didn't know how late it was exactly, but judging by how fast Vair fell asleep he could tell it was late.

He tried his hardest not to wake her up as he slowly rested the back of his servo against the ground, she fell from her sitting position right into his palm, but didn't wake up.

Sighing happily the mech stood, but kept his servo to the ground. And ever so slowly he lifted.

The girl moved a bit as he lifted her. He cursed in his processor and stood absolutely still.

He wanted a few seconds, she latched into one of his servos and fell back into recharge. Then he made his move.

He brought his hand close to his chassis as he made his way out of the small corner.

Optimus locked eyes with him, then looked down at the girl and gave a nod. Optimus was leaning against the medical berth sipping a cube of Energon.

Silently as he could Smokescreen made his way down the hallway. Stopping at the doorway to her room.

Opening it he stepped inside, searching for the small bed Arcee had set up for her in the corner.

Upon finding it Smokescreen lowered his hand and went to deposit the girl, but she wouldn't let go of his servo.

"Vair..."

He whispered. No response.

"Va-iir"

The girl opened her eyes and yawned, looked up at Smokescreen and curled her body around his servos as if saying. 'Im not going anywhere.'

Giving up. He made his way from her room into his own. The girls soft breaths the only sound besides his foot steps.

When he entered, he laid himself out on his berth and set the girl on his chassis. He expected her to latch onto his servo and not let go, but she only curled up into a ball in the middle of his chest.

Smokescreen set his servo over the girl, cupping her like a warm blanket, then shut himself into recharge.

**its short but I'm putting filler in, it'll get better i promise! Reviews helpful! **


	4. Chapter 4

Every part of her body felt warm and fuzzy, as if she had fallen asleep on a huge pile of feathers, it was extremely comfortable. She snuggled her face into her hand and sighed pleasurably, pressing her ear against the metal chassis of her friend.

She could hear his engine rumbling, humming softly vibrating her body in the most wonderful way. She lifted her head from Smokescreen chassis and locked onto his face, he was still asleep, or in recharge, the robots called it.

It was then when she noticed the warm metal hand that covered her body, witch stopped her dead.

She rolled onto her back, scratching at the back of her head lightly as she looked up at the coven above her. Although her new friend was large, his hand was just the right size to cover her. She was pretty small for her age, only about five feet tall, hardly above Rafael's hight.

Out of curiosity she lifted a hand to feel the dark grey metal hand above her. She trace her fingers along the cracks, poking at the screws, her interest on high. Her blue eyes focusing on the treasure above her.

Finally after what seemed like ten minuets of her exploring she crawled out from under his hand and sat on his chassis staring up at him.

She had an urge to pet his face, the metal looked so soft and smooth, but she resisted. She had no idea how the mech would react. And she would rather not have a twenty ton robot smack her around.

But she couldn't help herself, biting her lip nervously she crawled her way up to his face and sat on his neck. She reached out with a hand, pausing for only a moment, still seeing his optics offline and pressed her had against the metal.

His face was colder then his chassis, she rubbed her hand across his face. Feeling his chin in wonder, it was amazing how smooth his face was. She petted a spot between his optics and held back a giggle, she felt as if she was treating this mech like a dog.

She jumped when Smokescreens optics onlined. And then paused, their eyes met, she was afraid for a second that he could yell at her for touching his face, so she she shrunk back attempting to crawl back onto his chest.

Smokescreen saw her reaction and placed his servo behind the girl, she yelped in fear but relaxed as he caressed her back. He smiled down at her, earning himself a cute smile back.

"Good morning."

He said tiredly. Blinking to clear his eyes. She looked up at him. Wonder in her blue eyes.  
"Good morning, sir"  
She replied, her voice soft and silvery.

Smokescreen sat up. Moving the girl to his lap as he scooted back, leaning his back plaiting against the cold walls of his berth room.

"Your warm"

Vairity said, catching the grey mech off guard. He looked down to see her snuggling up against his lower body, her back against the top of his interface panel, slightly discomforted at where the girl was laying he scooped the girl up in his servo and held her to his chassis.

She squeaked when lifted, but bit her lip, her cheeks flushed with embarisment. Holding back a chuckle he slid off his berth, still holding her against his servo.

"Rafael!"

Vairity yelled happily, she wanted to see her guardian, for some reason she missed him, she looked up at her friend, silently asking if she could see him.

Smokescreen, seeming to understand lowered her to the ground.

Vairity wobbled a bit, after sleeping for so long, an being Carried she found her balance a bit off.  
She lowered her head and walked past the other bots that happened to be in the room and went right up to Rafael.

He had just stepped out of Bumblebee. Shutting the door, Vaurity backed up from fear as the yellow mech transformed. But quickly ignored it when her human guardian walked up to her.

She held back a cry of joy. He was afraid at first that Rafael had left her, but he came back. She waved at him, and he waved back.  
A loud gruff voice from behind her made her suck and hide behind her human guardian.

"Optimus, we've found a massive Energon sorce, should we wait for Bulkhead and Arcee to get back?"

Master Optimus prime walked from the hallway, Smokescreen gave him a nod, in which Master Optimus replied with a ditsy nod of his own.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, prepare to roll out"

Vairitys eyes widened as Smokescreen did an excited fist pump into Bumblebees awaiting fist.

"Finally! I've been dying for some action!"

His words stumped the girl, he was dying for action? No, he couldn't be dying already, she had just met him. Moving away from Rafael, walking in a clear large circle to avoid stepping near Master Optimus she looked up at her friend. Sorrow and worry in her eyes.

Smokescreen looked down, as Bumblebee did. Vairity side stepped a little to distance herself from the yellow bot, she rested her hand on Smokescreens leg plaiting.

"I don't want you to die."

She said briskly, looking slightly scared. Bumblebee gave Smokescreen a look that the young girl couldn't quite make out, and beeped a few times.

"Oh, no, I'm not dying, Vair."

Smokescreen replied, kneeling down.  
"Ill be fine"

Vairity wanted to believe him, but she couldn't help herself. She backed herself away, trusting that her friend would be okay and retreated back behind her human guardian hiding her face in his red hair.

"Transform and Roll out!"

Master Optimus practically yelled, causing the girl to flinch back once again, but before the group of three had a chance to 'roll out' into the awaiting ground bridge there was a loud beeping noise.

"Agent Fowler?"  
Smokescreen questioned, pushing his breaks as well as Master Optimus.

"Prime! Please tell me why cons are attacking a museum!"

A large African American man grumpily stomped his way through the elevator doors, he eyed Optimus prime with deadly intent, but Optimus just stared at him blankly.  
"I, am not sure Agent Fowler... Did they steal anything?"

Agent Fowler narrowed his eyes and raised a black hand an pointed his finger angrily at The Prime.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! They just stopped by, distr- who is that?"

The attention in the room turned to the small blond girl who tried hopelessly to hide herself from the black man behind her human guardian.

"This is Vairity."  
Optimus replied, rather plainly.  
Agent Fowler marched down the steps and approached the scared girl, who flinched back and almost screamed when agent Fowler grabbed onto her still throbbing wrist.

"Endangering more civilians? Your coming with me, dear, do you have a family."

Afraid of the man the girl could only nod fast.  
"Do they know you're here?"  
She shook her head no.  
Her worse fears were coming true as Agent Fowler pulled her towards the elevator, she dug her heals into the ground and looked back at Rafael and Smokescreen.  
"D-don't let him take me!"

She rasped, her eyes pleading with them, smokescreen made a move to go to her, but Optimus stopped him with his hand.  
"Agent fowler, surly there's-"  
"No, prime! You've endangered the three you have now and it almost costed their lives before this... This young woman belongs with her family,"

Vairity began to panic ice more, he tried to pull away from the black mans grasp, but he wouldn't let go, she was shoved roughly into the elevator, she tried to throw herself out to run to Somescreen- Rafael, anyone who could save her from this man, but the last thing she saw before the elevator doors closed,

Was Smokescreens furious face, glaring at Agent Fowler.

-••••-

"Ken LeMan, correct?"  
Agent Fowler shook hands with the pudgy man before him. He felt rather pleased with himself for finding the father of the girl so fast.  
"Yes, Agent..."  
"William Fowler"  
Ken gave William an innocent smile and looked around at his daughter who was sitting stiffly in the metal chair, looking down her blonde hair covering her eyes.  
"I'm so glad you found her! I was so worried,"

Ken ran up to his daughter and hugged her, rather hard. But William fowler didn't notice.

"I guess the papers are all in check, you can take her home now."

Ken ignored Williams words and continued to show affection towards his daughter.  
"Thank you sir, I don't know what I would do if.."  
He purposely cut himself off. Adding a fake choke as if it was hard to let the words out. Agent Fowler smiled at patted Ken's back.  
"It's a pleasure to see a happy family hole again."

-•••••-  
"WHAT were you THINKING!"  
Ken struck his daughter hard enoug to send her sprawling across te ground. She coughed and pressed a hand to her cheek, her eyes wide stairing at her master.  
"YOU are my slave YOU belong to ME! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY."

He was on Vairity in a second, he punched her hard, her nose broke and started to bleed fearcly, but he didn't yell or cry, she had to be strong.  
"I-I'm sorry m-master! Please!"

She pleaded and begged but her master refused to take pity, he continued to beat the girl down until her head lolled to the side and her eyes closed.

Scowling Ken picked up his slave, hardly by her arms and dragged her down into the basement. He threw her against the far wall and slapped her hard across the face to wake her up.

Every part of her body was screaming for Rafael. But she knew he would never find her, back in the cold corners of her masters  
Basement.

"Because of your escape plan, you go hungry or a week, got it!"

He raised his hand to the girl and she shrank down.  
"Yes!"  
"Yes master"  
He corrected, punching her one last time across the face, her small body was forced to the ground. She started to hack and cough, blood leaking through her lips and pooling at the ground beneath her.

He grabbed onto the girls broken wrist and squeezed, with enough force it felt like to bend metal, his lips curled into a wicked smile when Vairity let out the loudest scream of her life.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"  
She begged, but the man only forced her wrist harder, listening to her fragile bones break and crack, split apart. She screamed again before blackness hung in her vision, and she fell strait to the ground. Face first.

"Stupid slave."

He kicked the girl hard in the stomach, sending her light limp body into the radiator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, I wanted to say sorry for having Rafael with red hair, I always thought it was an orangish red but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, this chapter is kind of long, well long for me anyways. WARNINGS. Torture mentions as actions of rape. Cruising bad stuff! So, ON WITH THE STORY!**

He was mad, no.. .Not mad, but severally _pissed off._

So pissed off to the point where it looked as if steam was actually flowing off the white mech. His face twisted into the look of utmost anger,

Anger, despair, regret, _Traitors_.

Four words that hovered in his mind, killing his spark slowly each time they flown past his optics.

Anger, at Agent Fowler for stealing his friend away.

Despair, having made to only stand and watch as he took her away.

Regret, for not throwing Optimus out of his way and taking the girl away from Agent Fowler. Saving her.

Traitors. The people around him who hadn't tried to help.

Optimus had let Agent fowler walk away with Vairity without making an attempt to keep her here, did they not want her here? Smokescreen damn well knew if Agent Fowler had tried to take Jack or Miko away Optimus would protest.

Was it because she was obviously afraid? Did they not like her skittish, wary body language while she was around them? But this was _Optimus prime!_ The bot who cared for all humans safety! How could he just let her go without a fight?

Smokescreen was enraged, energon flowing dangerously hot through his wires, and he knew at any minuet he could snap.

It didn't help one bit by the way the others carried on as if she had never been their in the first place, the only other one besides himself and Raf that had at least noticed was Arcee.

Bumblebee did seem quite shocked at the removal when he returned from patrol. As did Bulkhead. But none of them. None of them, could be as _fragged_ off as Smokescreen at that moment.

"How could you not even try to defend her!"

Smokescreen finally yelled, his blue optics dark with anger, he faced Optimus, As if an enemy, his optics shooting daggers at the calm face of The Prime, oh the almighty _caring_ prime.

"Smokescreen, it is obvious that Vairity had to be returned to her father, we cannot argue with this, at least not now, we are waiting for Agent Fowler to calm down before approaching."

Smokescreen seemed to get fiercer, his servos clenched into fists as he paced around the silo, throwing glares at the prime. His processor spinning, trying desperately to find a solution, a way to get her back.

"We're here to _protect_ the humans! Isn't that exactly why were here? Sending her back to that monster isn't _protecting!"_

He protested, finally stopping his pacing and walking firmly and threateningly up to Optimus.

"Didn't you see what that man did to her! And your _letting her go_ back to him!"

Smokescreen growled, his usual respect for Optimus might is well of flown right out the window.

"We are unsure weather or not that this... Monster happens

to be her father or not-"

"It has to be!"

Smokescreen spat, staring up at Optimus. He was dangerously close to the matrix carrier. Ratchet stepped over and put a hand to Smokescreens chest, pushing him back enough for personal space.

Smokescreen glared at the both of them, disgusted out of his mind, without another word, Smokescreen turned around, transforming.

And popping the door open.

At first no one knew why he had opened his door, but it was soon resolved when Rafael's small frame looked up to Optimus. His usual calm, happy face turned into a scowl that the Prime would never forget.

Rafael slid into the passenger side as Smokescreen slammed the door behind him. They took off with a screech of tires and the smell of but burning rubber, lingering in the air as if death itself.

Jack and Miko were surprisingly quiet through the whole ordeal, there eyes were glued to both Ratchet and Optimus. A look that neither bot could define in both their eyes.

Jack and Miko returned to the television. But Optimus couldn't deni the feeling that crept within his spark. He couldn't help but wonder, did he just let a girl go back to her slavery? Had made the wrong choice?

A firm yet welcoming hand was placed on his shoulder plaiting, a grip Optimus knew that Ratchet had felt the same. Optimus looked around at his team, the silence striking him. He didn't hate many things but if he could hate one, it would be the dangerous silence in the silo at that moment.

-••••-

'_Soft paws touched down on cold snow, the glittering white shown like lights over the hills and mountains. _

_The legs of a large metal beast could be seen, half buried in the thick, deep snow._

_The light of the bright sun contrasted the metal wolfs white armor, reflecting back at the sun, the metal wolfs faceplate was relaxed, a look of ever loving peace._

_Her light yellow optics wondered around the snowy desert before her, and her metal ears bent back slightly, a low, mechanical growl formed at the back of her pipes as she went prone, the warm metal of her underbelly melting the snow beneath her._

_The metallic wolf could hear everything around her to a high amount. The chilly breeze flowing through the pine trees, knocking snow to the ground with soft thuds. Everything seemed peaceful, but the now aware white wolf knew the difference._

_Her optics zoomed between a crowed of fallen pine trees. She pressed her body against the cold snow more, the whiteness of her metals making it hard to even see the white wolf. _

_She wouldn't be fooled, she was a smart creature._

_Keeping her body low she effortlessly jumped and latched her large claws into a nearby tree, causing some snow to fall onto her wolffish head._

_She shook it off and silently climbed onto a branch, her eyes narrowing. She could see two Cybertronians. One bright red, his arms crossed. Another grey. A seeker._

_The red mech laughed as the Seeker squeezed something small in his servo, showing off a prize to the other._

_The wolf held back a growl as the seeker took a finger and jabbed it right into the stomach of the small human organic._

_"I wonder what the Autobot's will do now that their precious pet is dying."_

_The red grounder said smugly, eyeing the bleeding form._

_With great strength and stealthiness, the white wolf howled, loud and devoted as the two mechs turned and looked around, before either could react the wolf had sprung from the tree, claws retracted, her eyes set on solely one thing._

_The human in the seekers grasp._

_The tip of the wolfs white claw touched the girls stomach, before the seeker could pull back, a flash of white. _

_Both human an predicon were gone._

-•••-

Vairity sighed while he slept, unconcenly reaching her hand out to feel for Smokescreens chest, but the only thing that met her fingertips was cold, hard cement.

She sat up, only to double over as a shock of pain fled through her body, her eyes widened as she remembered.

Taking In the scene around her, Vairity sighed In defeat,

There she was, sitting again in her own pool of blood.

She grimaced as her eyes skimmed over the pool of now dried, crusty blood, the smell stung her broken nose as she held back a cry of pain.

Se would rather of been asleep, there was no pain while she slept, only blackness, peaceful.

She crawled back into the corner of the basement, locking her eyes to the stairs before her, she had no clue how long exactly he had been down their, no clue where her master was. And no clue if Smokescreen or Rafael would ever find her.

She looked down, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from her blue eyes, she wondered if she would ever see them again, she had never been so close to anyone before besides her mother, and now, she finally knew why.

Everything good in her life had always managed to slide through the gaps in her fingers like sand.

She could hardly remember her earlier years now a days- but having the images of her real parents in her mind always comforted her. She knew she would never forget their faces.

Holly Mas. Vairitys only true birth mother. Sandy blonde hair and green eyes, a bright smile she always whore, at least, when Vairity was around.

Her mother was short, but energetic, always loving and caring about everyone but herself, she had known, because even as young as he was before it happened. She was smarter then she gave on.

Her true father. Garret Mas. A tall skinny man with dark brown hair and bright baby blue eyes, when she looked at her father she was always reminded of the sky, Now, as she thought back, it reminded her of the one time In her life where she felt carefree.

Her father was a shy man, hardly spoke to anyone but Vairity and her mother, he was the only worker in the house, struggling to keep food on the table with his part time job, working as his boss's assistant.

She remembered when that day came, the day everything went wrong.

How could she forget? It was like a movie stuck on instant replay in her mind, constantly going over the exact same thing.

Her father and mother both died before her five year old eyes, slaughtered by a drunk man, who eyed Vairity with criminal intents.

The man had taken her away from her mother, she remembered herself screaming and biting, growling and begging the man to let her go, to help her parents, but the man, had no intentions to do as she asked.

Her life since then consisted of a few things.

look pretty, dazzle your potential new masters with your skills.

He was confused when she was stuck in a cage like an animal. All around her similar caveat were set, each had four to five other children hidden within them, huddling far away from the doors, looking glum and scared for a reason.

That reason poor Vairity hadn't known, but now. She does.

The children stuck in the cages acted sickly, damaged or pretended to be handicapped, for one reason. Not to be picked.

Although the living conditions inside the slave house were unbearable. Being fed once a week, stuck to sit in your own fescues, as well as your cage partners.

Nothing could compare to who you're new masters were set to be.

If Vairity had known back then just what acting gloomy and gruff had been for, she would of had a better chance at freedom.

She acted as if curious, tilting her head at people who walked by, reaching out for others who looked nice.

Some of the children in the cage wit her had tried to pull her back, to hold her mouth shut, to help length her time of freedom.

But to the five year old girl, what was freedom? For all she knew, she was just stuck in a cage for a while, with boys and girls who could possibly become her friends.

The day Ken had bought her, was the same day the US government had stormed the slave trade, and freed every child inside, tracing records to find buyers. Every child was found and returned.

All but one.

Ken had led on to be a smart man before he started to drink, he had set up a conversation in private, no written paperwork. No phones or emails, face to face. And soon after. Master to slave.

If Vairity had acted gloomy with the rest if the children, had obeyed their commands to stay silent and act sick, she would not be in her masters basement now. And she would not have to many scars to count.

She remembered the first time her Master had tried to discipline her, he put a thick rubberband around her wrist, and told her to lift it up and let it go, she kept asking why, but each time she asked her master would slap her and yell.

'The slave does not ask her master questions!'

She had been there, three hours, ever thirty minuets her master would tell her to Russ the rubber band higher. Each time, the red marks turned into burning slices on her wrist. She cried out and tried to stop, but was only rewarded with another slap.

He told her that this is what will happen to her, every time she does something wrong or does not obay him.

Only now she wished that were true. Now his punishments are much worse then the rubberband treatment. From making her hold her hands in boiling water for a minuet to even stabbing her own self in vireos places.

Her throughs wondered, wondering if she had met Smokescreen earlier in her life, would it be different?

She had to face facts, and stop thinking about the Autobot's. they would never come, they never had in the past, and they never would in the future.

-••••-

"You sure this is the place?"

"Positive, Jack said she loves next door to him."

Smokescreen and Rafael sat idle in front of an old, sorry looking home. Both revenge on their minds, they both wanted their girl back. But so far neither of them had a clue here to begin.

"Okay, so first we need proof..."

Smokescreen trailed off as he battered his processor for a plan. From the look on Rafael's face, he two was pondering.

"I could hack into one of his electronics, a cellphone or a computer/laptop and get voice footage"

Smokescreen agreed to the idea, wanting to eagerly try it out. Rafael clicked many different buttons on his laptop, sneaking his way into Kens wifi.

Smokescreen stopped watching when things on his screen got complicated, numbers and words, codes flying past, how did this kid do it?

Finally after ten minuets, the no sighed In relief and set his laptop on Smokescreens dashboard. A long green/yellow line spread across the laptops screen,

"Isn't it suppose to move?"

Smokescreen asked, growing impatient.

There was a thick sound of a snore, causing the line to spike up, but as quickly as it came. It was gone.

It was going to be a long day.

-••••-

Smokescreen was ripped from recharge at the sound of heavy footsteps sounding from Rafael's computer. He became alert, knowing the man known as ken had woken up.

Smokescreen saw Rafael was still, fast asleep.

He jerked the passenger seat back and forth until Rafael awoke with a gasp.

"He's moving."

Was all Smokescreen said as they both stayed completely still. Listening to everything.

'_Its about time you fucking woke up, I thought you were dead.'_

_Muffled footsteps could be heard. _

_'Sorry, master'_

_A pause._

_'Im in a mood'_

_Ken announce, there was a slight shuffling sound, and a heavy thumping sound, like a heavy body landing on a couch_

_'What kind of mood, master?'_

_There was a chuckle in which Smokescreen could practically see his smirk._

_'I think you know what kind of mood, slave'_

There was the word. Slave, it proved everything right, right there.

'_Master?'_

_There was a small squeak and the sounds of dragging, and another heavy thump, accompanied by a few gasps of struggle._

_'C-can I get you a drink, m-master?'_

**Slap**.

_'Im in no mood for games, I want you _now!'

_The word now was spat with so much force that it could spike anyone into silence._

_'Master, but if you have a drunk... It could b-be more fun?'_

Vairity sounded panicked and Smokescreen knew she was attempting to stall. There was a loud sigh then the sound of soft, weightless footsteps, the sound of glass against glass in which smokescreen could only guess was a bottle of beer.

_Pop_.

Zzzz

'Ah'

Ken moaned, in a way that made Smokescreen want to purge again. If he was in mech form he would be scowling.

"For _Primus_ sake Raf! I don't want to hear this we have to get in there!"

Smokescreens engine revved deathly low, hearing what he was hearing, it wasn't a surprise. He was tired of hearing, he wanted to kill that man _now_!

"Ok- okay we gatta give her time, we have to stall him"

Rafael seemed taken aback as he thought, the sound still playing in the background.

'_Why don't you give me a pretty show, slave.'_

If Smokescreens car had a face, it would be twisted in anger.

He had to think, something to stall him, so she could escape, if she would even try... No, she would try. She had to. Something, something could... He got it!

"Raf, what if I called him"

Rafael shook himself from his thoughts, eyebrows raised in confusion, he'd been thinking the same thing.

"I could call him, and get him out of the house.."

Smokescreen added, not thinking it through but going with that hit his mind first.

"And you can sneak in there, and sneak her out!"

Rafael cheered at the plan. Obviously impressed by the mechs throw outs, Rafael was willing to try anything to save Vairity, he had told her that he was her guardian. And he already felt like a failure.

"Listen Raf"

Rafael looked up, fixing his glasses and stared at Smokescreen steering wheel.

"Can you hack into his phone, and find his number?"

Rafael plucked his laptop from the dashboard, minimizing the sound wave that still broadcasted Vairitys stalling techniques. But Smokescreen could tell she was running out, they had to hurry,

"Yes I've got his number."

"Okay Raf listen, I need you to tell me the number, okay, and hide behind that fence over there, by his door see it?"

The brown haired boy looked fast then nodded.

"Im going to lure him out... Some how, and when he comes up to the car. I need you to get into the house, once your in there, try to sneak back out, but that might get to risky... Try... Finding a back ways, okay?"

Smokescreen sped fast over the words, but Rafael caught them clearly,

"Alright we don't have much time, go!"

Rafael opened the passenger side door and slid out. Smokescreen watched him until he was concealed from his view behind a large brown picket fence, Smokescreen locked in Kens number to his com, engaging call.

There were three rings,

"Hello?"

The man on the other end sounded different then over the computer, his voice was lower, 'fuzzier' and all in all just creepier sounding,

"Hello, Ken?"

"This is Ken."

Smokescreen kept his engines from roaring at the sound of his name, he sounded as if he wasn't about to rape his own daughter.

"Hey, my name is... Smole... Screen... And I was wondering if you wanted to check out this car we are willing to give away free!"

He tried to sound convincing, even though he did not want to be owned by this man at all.

"I would but I'm lazy."

Smokescreen rolled his eyes. Some people. Huffing he cleared his 'throat'

"Sir, the car is just outside you're home now, the deal is yours come on out and see for yourself!"

There was an odd silence, then muffled talking as Ken approached his door,

When Smokescreen saw the man he wanted to purge.

Honestly, who would let themselves go so far as to look like •that? He looked as if he had never shaved, and Smokescreen swore he could see something stuck in his mustache.

Ken approached Smokescreen, a look of thought on his gruesome face. Out of the corner if his eye, he saw Rafael looking back at him before slipping inside the house.

**Hey, so if any of you have questions about the dream part I MIGHT answer. But for now, you'll only have to guess. This story is goings to be so much more then the proAsh as in store. Oh yeah. I don't own TFP**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is probably the shortest chapter, but the next should make up for this ones embarisingly shortness**

_Blink, blink blink, blink_.

It's funny how your body's natrual reaction to blinking goes unnoticed through a humans lifetime. You blink, you breathe, it's basic instincts.

But when you actually start thinking about blinking, you become more aware, blinking faster, or holding your eyes closed, and then, you find yourself unable to stop.

This was annoying the blonde girl, she kept herself occupied by counting the number of times she blinked as she sat huddled in a corner while her master spoke on the phone. He told her if she moved. She could regret it.

When he master had left, though. At the sight she saw next she wanted to leap from her corner.

But that wasn't Rafael, right? It was just her imagination. She was deffenitly seeing things, but it hurt to look at the small twelve year old boys form. Yeah, it hurt like hell, she ha to admit.

Part of her wanted to believe that 'Rafael' was actually walking towards her, but part of her knew she was hopeless. That wasn't Rafael.

She shut her eyes and turned her head away, awaiting her masters arrival when the brown haired boy whom she thought was a trick of her mind, put his hands on her shoulders.

Suddenly, as if one thought translated to another she became completely aware of the situation he was in.

He'd come back for her! Vairity couldn't suppress the flowing emotions of excitement that violated her body pleasingly as she threw her aching body against his.

The boy returned her hug, looking into her blue eyes briefly before turning towards the door, he seemed nervous. He stood up and offered Vairity his hand, in which she took carefully.

"Do you have a back door?"

He asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. Vairity nodded, relief surging through her at the escape plan she somehow knew her guardian was preparing.

She stood up, a bit shaky as she swayed, she had a major headache, so bad it was causing her vision to blur. Rafael noticed this and wrapped an arm around her waist for support.

"Down the hallway, to the left."

She instructed. Her voice small, it hurt her to even speak. As they slowly made their way, Vairity found it hard to walk, her feet were dragging, but she didn't quite know why.

The walls in the hallway started to blend in with each other. Turning strange colors of blue and purple, but the walls were brown? What?

She stopped in her tracks to stare at the wall, her head thumping dangerously as the blue flashed from brown to purple, what what was going on?

She threw a hand to her head at the sudden outburst of pain again, she closed her eyes and tried to stop, to relax. Why was everything hurting so badly? Her master didn't do anything to her legs.

Rafael noticed her stop as she stumbled foreword into the door of her once bedroom. She rested her head against the door, sighing when even the cool temperature of the wood did not help her.

"Come on Vair, we gatta go!"

Rafael's voice sounded distant but loud... Incredibly loud. She dared a peak behind her as Rafael positioned her so she could walk better.

The front door was open. She squinted her eyes, moaning in pain at her attempts to see past the front porch, her head wouldn't let her though. She was in to much pain. She could hear her heart thumping in her mind, each time her vision continued to get blurry. Until she could hardly make out Rafael next to her.

She blinked, blinked again trying to clear her eyes. Maybe something was in it? But that was proven wrong after the fifth attempt.

Finally after what seemed like ages to them both they were out the back door, Rafael took a breath and turned to steady the unstable girl who leaned against him. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, the light was burning her mind even through her eyelids.

She felt dizzy, she clutched onto Rafs shoulders for support. When she dared to open her eyes.

The first thing he saw was Rafael's face, she was expecting him to look proud, or filled with relief. But no. He had a look of confusion his eyes wide and his glasses slightly crooked on his face.

That's when she noticed the headache had surprisingly vanished. She looked up at Rafael. Her brows bowed down in a mock of his own expression.

But for some reason everything was different colors, the boys hair wasn't brown, it was a deep dark purple. Everything was either purple yellow or blue, she couldn't figure it out, had she gone colorblind? Did her masters hits to her head wen she returned caused her this?

She wanted to ask the boy why he was staring at her as if she had grown three heads, but she couldn't. She was afraid if she spoke the pain would return.

Rafael shook his was and made his way, still holding the slightly unstable Vairitys hand. And peered around the corner.

Only to meet the eyes of Ken.

-•••-

He knew that Ken was growing impatient. Smokescreen was growing wary, Ken kept looking back at the door, as if having something to hide.

He does have something to hide!

He felt relieved when he saw Rafael peak out from behind the building, then his eyes grew wide. What?

Ken was looking strait at Rafael and Vairity who was peaking from behind Rafael.

"Hey!"

Ken yelled, Smokescreen revved his engines to get Kens attention, he was panicking, Ken started to bolt towards them, he could just sit there! He had to do something!

The sound of transformation and the shining of metal could be seen in broad daylight as Smokescreen lunged for Ken, he wrapped his servo tightly around Ken and transformed, locking the devil inside.

"Let me out! What the?"

Ken yelled as Smokescreen wrapped the seatbelt around him with deadly pressure, he saw his face heat up, Ken started to breath heavily as he struggled against Smokescreens ties.

Smokescreen knew he had broken protocol, he beeped the horn at Rafael and Vairity. But he couldn't let them in him with this monster, he took off.

He had no idea where he was going, the only thing that he focused on was getting the frag away from the kids and dumping the trash.

"What's going on!"

Ken yelled, he started to bite at the seat belts prying with his fingers.

"Hey- OW!"

His biting was hurting him. Smokescreen tore off the main road, running a red light as he zoomed at deadly speeds down a rugged dirt road.

"Listen here you glitch! If you touch that girl again I will kill you!"

Smokescreen growled deathly as Kens face went pale, good, I hope he's scared out of his drunken human mind!

Smokescreen was relieved and partly afraid when Ken stopped struggling. Afraid he had died, Smokescreen slowed to a stop in a large plain desert, sure, if he was a con he wouldn't of minded the death, but since he was human, oh he couldn't bare to think of the punishment Prime would give him. even if he deserved it. He had no idea how far he was from the kids, but he hoped this was far enough.

Transforming, Smokescreen plucked the human from inside his sub space and planted him. Not to gently on the ground. He had passed out, oh well.

-••••-

She felt as if she was floating in the ocean. Everything was either blue, yellow or purple and it left her deeply confused. Even as Rafael pulled her to god knows where.

She just couldn't help but stare at the scenery around her. The trees, the ground, the buildings. They all looked different. Even though she had hardly been out of her masters house she could still tell the difference.

The question is why?

Why was everything a tint of blue, purple or yellow? Why did Rafael look at her like she was different? She didn't feel different, the pain in her wasn't different... Well, except for the killer headache that had just left her.

Smokescreen seemed to appear out

Of nowhere in his vehicle form, putting the thoughts aside the blond girl ran up to the car.

"Smokescreen!"

She yelped, hugging the door, She didn't care how stupid she looked to anyone who could be watching, se didn't care at the moment, they came back for her!

All thoughts of negativity, of pain, even the tints of her vision left her mind when she felt small hands wrap around her waist.

She tensed, but instantly relaxed when she knew who it was. Turning her small skinny body around she latched her arms around Rafael's shoulders.

"You guys came back for me! You saved me!"

She was in tears then, they dipped down her cheeks and wetted Rafael's shirt, but he didn't care, he was just relieved that she was here, alive. he's never felt so alive before.

Smokescreens door opened and his voice flew out from the radio.

"C'mon guys. Lets get that laptop back to base, I'm not letting you out of my sights"

Even though Smokescreens vehcial form had no face she knew he was talking to her, she didn't care if he was cooped up in a room for the rest of her life, it's not like she wasn't used to it, but as long as they both were there with her, she would be alright.

-••••-

The ride back to base was straining the poor girls already butchered mind. What if they didn't want her their? What if master Optimus sent her back to her father, despite the evidence towards her master?

As the bases entrance came in sight the small girl couldn't help but mold herself deeper into the equally small body beside her, she could almost purr as Rafael petted her hair to comfort her, she couldn't quite get why, she was covered in blood, probably smelt none to better then she looked, but still. The sweet techy boy caressed her as if he cared none.

It had been a full day since Agent Fowler had taken Vairity away. And about four hours since Smokescreen and Rafael had left. They took the long way back to base, Smokescreen let the two stunned children comfort each other because the rookie knew as soon as they entered the silo things would go to the pit.

They were all somewhat surprised to only see Optimus in the main hangar. Leaning gingerly but stiffly against one of the walls, as if he were waiting for their return.

Both children got out, Vairity clung onto Rafael as if her life depended on it. But Optimus was drawn to the girls eyes.

Yes, she was bloody, she had bruises and cuts in different places along her head, but her eyes were so different. Her once deep sea blue now consisted of a light sky blue. Her pupil looked almost a very dark blue, but how could that be?

As Smokescreen transformed Optimus zoomed his optics to get a closer look at Vairitys pupil, it _was_ a dark blue, with a mixture of violet and some dark orangish yellows, this confused the matrix holder, but he decided to come back to that later, now. He had to scold.

**Thankyou for reading.**

**R&R**

**-Ahres **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry this took so long to update. I be been working on making my chapters longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review! I know more then four people have read this, maybe a few reviews on what you think couldn't hurt**

* * *

_**This chapter goes by Alpha Omega but does not have exact copy by copy, but in my own words, I do not own transformers.**_

* * *

-**two days later**-

The blonde girl had been relieved when Optimus welcomed her back, given the proof, he was even happy to get her away.

Agent Fowler was alerted about Kens doings, but sadly enough, the man was never found, even when Smokescreen had driven them to the spot he dropped the horrid man.

And to day the truth Vairity was very afraid, since she had to go to school. Which she hardly ever went to anymore he couldn't shake the feeling that he would jump out and grab her. She wanted to stay in base, stay with Smokescreen, and be safe from all and any harm.

Smokescreen had been forbidden to leave base, he had shown himself in public, and endangered a humans life, although Vairity fought saying that her ex master deserved it, but Optimus said otherwise.

Right at that moment Vairity was sitting on Smokescreens chassis, Rafael seated close to her, his laptop opened as they watched the movie How To Train Your Dragon.

Although it was a cartoon, probably meant for younger children, Smokescreen seemed engrossed in it, his optics zoomed int the small laptop screen.

She found herself growing more comtherable with the bots and people around her, she still flinched or jumped at certain movements, but otherwise she had grown on them, and they grown on her. Two days was a long enough time to grow a friendship with someone, but she felt a stronger attraction to both of them.

Smokescreen was like the big, protective brother she had always wanted. And Rafael, well... She couldn't exactly explain it. Possibly the best friend she could ever have

She leaned against Rafael and gasped at how cute the night fury was, honestly, if giant robots were real, why couldn't dragons be?

"I want it."

She looked over her shoulder to locate the voice, Smokescreen had a playful smile on his lip plates, showing he was the one who said it, shaking her head Vairity leaned against Smokescreens hand, which at that moment was stretched behind both Vairity and Rafael.

It was silent for a short time, Vairity found herself thinking, she had been doing that a lot now that she was home. She smiled, Home. With both her human and robot guardian, she felt at ease, as if nothing bad could ever happen to her.

During the last two days the group really got to see how the shy girl really was. She was still shy, no doubt, but her personality shown wonders, she wasn't like Miko, always running away with the bots

but she had a temper to her, and was very good at speaking for an argument, she had resolved a few troubling issues with the bots just by speaking.

She was also very agile, silent, she did talk, not a lot. When she did she always said something with meaning, well not always, sometimes her words were outright random.

The girl could also be pointed out as a sneak, finding her way into impossible places inside the silo, up on top of beams higher than the Autobot's heads, walking on top of them as if she knew she wouldn't fall.

Well, they all knew she wouldn't fall but seeing her so far off the ground had gotten them nervous more then enough times.

Vairity let out a pleased sigh as she leaned her head on Rafael's shoulder, who loosened up and rested his cheek in her hair, she smiled. She liked this, never had she thought she would be able to just sit and relax, watch a movie with a couple of boys.

Smokescreen stiffened as Vairity looked back, the hand that was against her back lifted causing Rafael and Vairity to fall back,

"Smokescreen?"

Rafael's voice was small but a small hint of annoyance was aroused within. Smokescreen put a servo to the side of his head, signing that he had gotten commed.

"Looks like I've got some con bashing to do!"

Smokescreen said cheerily, lifting himself up. Rafael and Vairity were made to abandoned there comfy post to jump rather far on to the floor.

Smokescreen got up to leave, but before so picking both humans up and resting them on his shoulder, Vairity clung to her guardians neck, suddenly afraid of heights as he moved and swayed.

They came off into the main hanger where Smokescreen deposited Rafael into Bumblebees awaiting servo and turned to Optimus, he was still somewhat annoyed with the autobot leader, but his honor now rose above his own pride, and he accepted whatever punishment had been told.

Which is why, if he was suppose to be stuck at base, why had they told him to come to the main hangar?

"We have located one of the omega keys"

Optimus said calmly, looking over the group.

"Smokescreen and Arcee, prepare to roll out"

Smokescreen nodded eagerly, happy to get out of the base, he set down Vairity, patted her head softly and pushed her closer to Rafael, her cheeks darkened as she glared at him, he shook his head, smiling wickedly before jumping up and pumping his fists, switching from one foot to another.

They disappeared through the ground bridge without another word.

Vairity leaned against Rafael, holding onto his arm, she felt worried, terrified actually all the sudden, she wanted to run after Smokescreen and tell him to come back, something could go wrong.

Rafael wrapped an arm around her shoulders when he felt her stiffen she instantly relaxed and allowed him to pull her to the couch.

But at that moment she couldn't stand still, she had to move, it was like her brian couldn't convince her to stat still even though her small legs ached from pacing.

* * *

It was a long wait in which Vairity found herself constantly looking over to the ground bridge. Pacing, Every part of her was tingling, it was a bad sort of tingling, the kind where you could practically taste it.

Finally the moment came, there was a beep on the computer in which Ratchet walked over too, pressing a single button as a picture of Acree popped up.

"I need a ground bridge"

Arcee. She sounded so week, what happened? Vairity knew something bad was going to happen!

She eagerly ran up to the ground bridge as it started up, her heart broke, actually, everything broke when Arcee was the only one to return.

"S-smokescreen?"

Her voice shook as she held back the tears, Arcee just shook her head and continued to limp over to Ratchet.

"What has happened, Arcee?"

Optimus asked, standing a distance away from Arcee who was slumped and looking to the floor.

"It was like he devolved.. ."

Vairity tuned out as her body shook, No! Smokescreen! She was aware of the bots staring at her, pity laced within there glowing blue optics.

She was unaware of how hard she was shaking until Rafael wrapped his arms around the small girl to hold her still, but she couldn't feel his hands, they were so cold, so... Foreign to her, but she allowed the contact.

'_You should of stopped him from going!'_

She snapped her head up and glared back at Rafael.

"I thought he would be fine! Okay!"

Rafael flinched back, his hold on her loosening.

'_Its all your fault... All your fault_'

She growled darkly at the voice, but she was facing Rafael, his mouth had not moved,

'_Its okay, im sorry, stop shaking'_

The voice was in her head, was she crazy? It sounded almost older then she, the voice of a female but deeper, and relaxing, she felt herself instantly relax at the voices calming tone, but possibly relaxed to much, she fell to her knees and Rafael caught her.

Her mind was on overload, so many things happened at once, Optimus left through the ground bridge, Miko as Bulkhead went off to go do something. Ratchet and Arcee off to the MedBay, and where was she? Stuck to the ground, feeling lifeless in every part of her body, she wanted to cry, to scream out her pain but something inside her refused to let her do so.

The voice in her head begged her to be strong, to focus on Rafael.

She looked at him, her eyes wide and shimmery under the light like a scolded puppy, he took notice and hugged her closer to him, the touch still felt cold, but anything was better then sitting alone, oh she was so alone, Smokescreen, he was gone...

The voice in her head couldn't hold her back any longer, she buried her head into Rafael's shirt and clung onto the hem of his shirt for dear life as she cried.

Rafael petted her hair, Bumblebee whirled and chirped worriedly as he brought a servo down and rubbed her back, she tensed, and for a split second she almost turned around, thinking it was her guardian behind her, she started to curse herself for being so stupid, Smokescreen was gone, gone...

She cried until the tears refused to come, and after, her eyes puffy and red, her breathing coming in loud hiccups she shrugged Rafael away from her, she wanted to be alone.

She stumbled sluggishly down the stairs, her head low, refusing to meet the eyes of the quiet bots, yes, she's not stupid, she could tell they were looking at her. But she chose to ignore them, keeping her head low as tears she thought she had cried out started to shimmer in her eyes the closer to Smokescreens room she got.

She stopped in front of the door, placing a single shaking hand on the metal, not even an hour ago Smokescreen was here, watching a movie with her and Rafael, caring about nothing else in the world, she couldn't grasp on how quick things turned around, how fast something that meant so much to her get ripped away.

Just like her parents.

She leaned her forehead against the door, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her white sweatshirt, she didn't know if she could go in. It hurt to even look at the door.

Gathering up some courage, the blonde girl dragged her feet over to the small platform that Ratchet had installed by the door, pushing lightly on it with her right foot, the door loudly opened.

She bit her lip as she entered, she kept her eyes glued to her feet as she walked, not even looking up when she got to his berth.

Then she looked up, her small, broken heart clenching seeing nobot was laying inside, she looked to her left, using the agile side of her to jump on to the table, then shot herself out and grabbed onto the berth. Swigging slightly she brought one of her legs up over the top of the metal bed and lifted herself onto it.

Finding all her strength had somehow fled from her, she crawled over to the back wall which normally she would see Smokescreens back against, she leaned against it, pressing her wet face against the cold metal and running circles with her pointer finger on the wall.

She was a fool to let someone into her heart, just to leave as quickly as she opened up. She still had Rafael, but the small brown haired boy was only half the filling to her cake. The other half had been taken away, eaten so to say, leaving her heart feeling emptier then it had when her parents had passed.

She felt the air around her stiffen, she tensed going wide eyed. Nothing was their though, but she could feel it, was it Smokescreens ghost? Did he come to say goodbye? Her heart sped with sudden hope, but it quickly faded as she realized that ghosts weren't real. The though made her choke back a cry she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them with her hands for dear life as she took large, gasping breaths, trying to calm herself.

'_Breathe, sparkling_'

The voice flowed melodically though her mind but she shook her head, she was too upset to care for anything now, there was a rush of air around her but the girl cared none to look up she let her blonde curls roll off her shoulders as she shook, no tears came.

She felt something nudge her leg softly, her heart jumped and for a second she thought again that it was Smokescreen. When she lifted her head she was distraught to find no one there, her mouth slightly agape she blinked a few times before heaving out a pained sigh.

She felt it again, so she stared down at the spot. Maybe he was a ghost, its possible, right? anything could be. she looked up at the space where Smokescreen would be, she stretched her legs out in front of her and just stared, thinking Smokescreens ghost would be looking back down at her at that very moment.

She jumped when pressure was laid onto her lap, she looked down, unsure of the presence, she felt warm breaths tickle her stomach, confused and a little afraid the girl reached down.

She expected to touch only her own leg, but nearly slammed her head into the wall behind her, jerking her hand to her chest when her hand actually touched something.

She took a breath and reached out again, slowly, she watched her fingers tremble as her hands connected with a warm smooth surface.

She bit her lip as the thing on her lap seemed to lean into the girls touch, too upset to care the girl stroked whatever metallic solid ghost that was below her, it beought her a strange comfort, as if this thing, this inviable solid thing, had known her her entire life.

she stroked whatever it was, well aware of the vibrations coming from it, her hands trailed up something long, the warmness started to leave slowly the further up she got, but it wasn't in a fearful way.

"Wh-What?"

She studdered, feeling whatever the metal was between her fingers to her it looked as if her hand was floating in mid air, her fingers curled around and unknown force.

That unknown force suddenly became known as whatever cloaking device it had on disappeared,

She looked down in shock as a small white wolf laid its head on her lap, pure blue optics staring into the girls scared eyes.

She somehow felt un afraid at its presence, she knew whatever it was would never hurt her, but as she took careful, examinational looks at the beast before her her mind rung with recognition, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen this creature before.

The wolf had large lairs of black plaiting around its chest, and yellow shoulder guards with the autobot symbol placed perfectly in the middle, she drew her eyes up its neck as each separate plaiting of black was wielded together by thin sheets of metal, the sheets bolted to the animal could be seen as a dark, very dark blue, at first glance one would think it to be black. the thin metal left large gaps to show off the whiteness of its under plaiting.

She looked at its head, now that she looked at it closely, the wolf actually looked as if a crossbreed between a cat and a dog, it's nose, long as a wolfs, but the ears were very long and pointed at the end, yellow tips,

Vairity looked closer at the eyes of the wolf-cat, a single curved back line bled from under the right optic of the wolf, a midnight blue.

Vairity lifted her hand and slid it slowly across the thick metal, the body was built like a feline, except for the paws, in which Vairity could hardly see, they were shaped like a wolfs, but long sharp claws poked from between the metal.

The tail of the wolf-cats looked like a cats, two lines sprouted from the long metal of the animal two separate tails which made the girl quirk and eyebrow, one tail was black the other white, both had what looked to be large spikes poking through the metal, along with large yellow plaiting, to look like a two sided axe attached to each one towards the base if the animals tail.

Vairity was rendered speechless as she looked over the wolf-cats detail, she could take a guess if she had to pinpoint exactly what the creature did it would be sneaking, it looked agile, giving the amount of gaps within the creatures armor, flexible as well.

Vairity took a breath. Wanting to put a name to the beautiful animal that rested its head upon her lap, removing her hands from the creature with a sadden murr.

"What's your name?"

Vairity asked, rather sheepishly, the feline lifted its head from Vairitys lap causing cold air to rush to her bare legs.

'_They call me Vairity'_

She's the voice inside my head! She nearly screamed, her eyes went wide as she looked at Vairity. Wait... It had her name? Why did they have the same name? Since last she knew, Vairity wasn't exactly a very popular name...

'_But you can call me Rise'_

Rise huh? Vairity thought not at all expecting Rise to nod to her thinking.

"You can hear my thoughts?"

Rise snorted.

_'Can't you?'_

This confused the blonde girl as she tilted her head, trying to figure the animal out.

With a gulp she backed up a little,

"Who are you?"

She asked she swore she could feel sweat fall from her brow, the feline paused. she expected was either a smart remark, or her repeating the name Rise, but what she got nearly caused her to faint.

'_I am you.'_

* * *

"Smokescreen?"

He was expecting to hear Vairs voice as soon as he walked through the ground bridge, but with a quick scan of the area around him she was no where in sight, so instead he lifted his hand from behind his back.

"And omega key number one!"

Optimus carefully walked up from behind the excited, and proud Smokescreen and put a hand to his shoulder.

"But- how?"

Arcee drawled her jaw plate opened slightly.

"I watched you... Disappear!"

Smokescreen smirked and handed Optimus the Omega key with care as he leaned against a wall and told the group how he had used the faze shifter and it activated at last minuet, with and exited 'yeah!' Smokescreen lifted up the faze shifter to show it off, and tapped it at Ratchet who turned around and rolled his optics.

"So can I keep it? It seems to be workin' out for me!"

Ratchet rolled his optics again and turned back to the screen waving his hands with a grumpy 'fine, fine'.

"So where's Vair? I gatta tell her what happened!"

Bumblebee looked to Bulkhead who looked down at Miko, Miko shot Jack a glare and Jack raised an eyebrow at Arcee who pointed to Rafael who was standing by the railing of the living area.

Smokescreen looked at Rafael, his smile slowly fading once he saw the look in Rafael's eyes.

"I think she went to your quarters"

He replied huskily as he slid his glasses back up to his face. Smokescreen nodded and sped off to his quarters.

He stopped at the door, taking a shy breath, she must be so upset, he thought, they had all though he died and being so close to the little girl she would have been the most decistated. With newly found courage the mech tapped in the code to open his door and nearly felt his spark break at the scene.

His small human friend had her back to the wall, her eyes glazed over and staring at the grey dull wall across from her, she looked as if she didn't notice Smokescreen standing in the doorway.

Smokescreen slowly approached. His optics dull with worry, but the girl still haden't taken notice.

Her usual beautiful blue eyes were nearly red from crying, her face soaked with tears, if Smokescreen didn't know better he would of thought the small girl to be dead.

Her mouth opened and shut, her lips forming words as her hands stroked her leg, yeah, Smokescreen was now afraid, was she blind? Why is she acting like this.

"Vair?"

His voice seemed to knock the zoning girl from her mind as her gaze shot quickly from the wall to Smokescreen, the sharpness that came with it nearly made the bot jump with fright.

Still, the glazed over look never left her dull eyes as she seemed to look right past him, her mouth shut.

Smokescreen walked over to the girl and sat on his berth next to her, whatever trance she was in suddenly fled because as soon as his aft contacted the metal her eyes flickered and she smiled, he could barley react before the blonde girl stood and pounced onto Smokescreens chassis causing him to hold her there with his servo.

"You're real. You're really real! Your not a ghost!"

Somewhere behind Smokescreens happy feelings was a bit of guilt, he but his lip plaiting as he looked down to the girl who's eyes shown with excitement.

"I thought you left me!"

She cried, and suddenly he felt something hit his chassis looking down the normally shy girl hit him again.

"Don't leave me again"

She said sternly, a little confused at the sudden swap in personality he only smirked an stroked the girls hair as she relaxed against his chest.

"Never again, Vair"


	8. Chapter 8

**It's pretty short, yes. But it's a little bit of enjoyment. I'm currently working on chapter 9, I should have it up sometime tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this little bit of humor that I added in, **

* * *

"How about-"

"No."

"Maybe we can-"

"No."

"Hawaii!?"

A relatively impolite snort was the answer to the twelve year olds question.

"Come on Ratchet!"

Ratchet made a low growling sound that could have any mech or human backing down for the count, but the small brown haired boy wasn't leaving just yet. Rafael looked over to Miko who was swinging her feet off the railing watching Ratchet work with a bored expression.

All three teens had been trying to get Ratchet to let them ground bridge somewhere to enjoy the late Saturday afternoon before they would have to return to school. And to be honest, all three of them including Smokescreen wanted to get Vairity out of the base for a while, out in the open, some place to relax.

Vairity liked the idea, but of course, she didn't quite like to voice it. The orange and yellow bot was intimidating, all that growling and snickering, she could have mistaken him for half dog.

She had brought it on herself to nickname the grumpy mech 'Snarls' she thought it would fit perfectly, although she would never voice her nickname aloud to her friends with the Hatchet actually in earshot she had planned to tell Rafael and Smokescreen later.

She could hear them argue back and forth as she wondered how brave all three of them are, sure she had voiced her opinion and helped with a lot of the bots problems but mostly she just agreed with the Orange ambulance just because of that fact she would rather not be handed to the devil, or 'sent to the pit' as Smokescreen would say.

She watched as her human friends soon gave up, Ratchet went back to his huge computer, Rafael continued to search to web. And Miko and Jack were playing a racing game. Both Arcee and Bulkhead were out on patrol, she could see Smokescreen chatting aimlessly with Bumblebee.

She hardly realized that Rafael had pulled her aside and she began to wonder how fast the twelve year old boy was, able to get from one side to the other without her even noticing.

She looked at her human guardian.

"I have a game we can play."

He whispered, his smile mysterious. She tilted her head as if asking what it was.

"I researched this ghost game over the internet, called 'Ouiji' it's where people speak to ghosts, we should get the bots In it."

Vairity smiled almost as wide as Rafael's. she nodded eagerly as Rafael pranced out of his room to alert the bots.

* * *

Vairity and Rafael spent their time creating the Ouiji board while waiting for Arcee and Bulkhead to return. They highly doubted that Optimus would join them, and after talking to Ratchet he continued to say how ghosts weren't real and it was a trick of the mind, but Rafael came back at him telling him that if he thought so, then he shouldn't be backing down. So much to Ratchets disappointment, he had to join in.

Smokescreen had liked the idea, not much believing in ghosts either but ready for anything to keep him from dying of bourdum, Bumblebee was just as eager as Rafael to play, both Miko and Jack had no problem with it.

Bumblebee had found a large piece of sheet metal as Rafael and Vairity painted the traditional Ouiji bored onto it, a sun and a moon, numbers one through ten on the bottom, exct.

Once Arcee and Bulkhead arrived they seemed not to really care to much about what had already been decided, once both Rafael and Vairity finished the board they were ordered to turn the lights off, even the computers. And they all sat in a huge circle around the semi large board.

Candles were placed along the four corners as well, giving like so the children could move the seemingly small planchette around the board.

"Do the lights really have to be off?"

Bulkhead grumbled, subconsciously pulling Miko closer to him, they could hear hi vent softly in the eerie silent room.

Rafael shrugged.

"It works better in the dark."

Ratchet snorted activating his holoform, the rest of the group followed.

The children took their time in gawking at the holoform a of the bots, Ratchet was an older man, probably mid thirtys with short red hair, Bulkhead made Vairity think strongly of a wrestler, his hair black, wearing a green shirt with black loose jeans. Bumblebee was a young blonde man, probably in his early twentys his shirt matching his vehical colors, and Arcee had sleek brown hair. All the bots eyes glowed a eerie blue.

Out if the group Bulkhead looked truly afraid, he was fidgeting, looking from left to right as the darkness surrounded him.

"So...?"

Jack said. Causing Vairity to flinch from next to him at the sudden noise.

Rafael placed the planchette on the board, ordering everyone to put a finger on it. Bulkhead was hesitant but did as told.

"Now what?"

Arcee asked, her brown hair falling past her shoulders.

"We ask it a question"

Was Rafael's reply. Rafael thought for a second, thinking of a question one would ask a ghost, when the light bulb came on his cleared his throat.

"Is anyone there?"

Ratchet snorted but was quickly shut up when the Planchette slowly started to move, Bulkhead completely freaked out and ripped his hand away but still the planchette continued to move.

Arcee seemed a bit akward as the kids just sat there amused as it traveled to the word yes, as soon as it stopped Ratchet withdrew his finger and crossed his arms over his chest.

"One of you kids moved it"

He blamed, eyeing the children, jack threw his hands up as if to say 'wasn't me' and Rafael just laughed, leaving Vairity to shake her head, Bumblebee had the biggest of smiles on his face.

Rafael moved the planchette back to the middle and once again ordered everyone to place a finger on the board, completely freaked out Bulkhead refused and sad on his hands.

"Are you scared Bulkhead?"

Ratchet asked, his voice sounded with disbelief. Bulkhead scoffed and placed his finger back on.

"What's your name?"

Vairity asked, the planchette began to move again but before it could reach a letter Ratchet removed his hand rather fast.

"Okay, stop playing, who's doing it?"

"No ones doing it Ratch. We swear!"

Miko defended, Miko was apparently impervious to the death glare, because Ratchet was trying extremely hard to kill her right there and then.

"Prove it"

Ratchet growled, locking eyes with Rafael. The boy sighed and shooed everyone's hand away and told Ratchet to put his hand on it, once he did the planchette began to move.

The old medic had no explanation for this, he felt the air around him stiffen and he began to, actually feel afraid, the hairs on his holoforms body stood up on edge as the room went completely quiet.

"A"

Rafael said, when the planchette stopped on the letter, as soon as Rafael voiced the letter the planchette took off with newfound energy, bolting across the board fast, Bulkhead squeeked, throwing himself back as Arcee and bumblebee gasped. jack and Miko looked on with indifference in their eyes as Rafael looked smug.

"L"

The planchette didn't move after that. But they continued to ask questions but still 'Al' remained frozen it seemed.

"Did w-we break it?"

Bulkhead asked, his voice shaking as he seemed to scan the dark room. Ratchet grumbled and rolled his eyes as the eight of them sat in creepy, eerie silence.

"Well w-"

A sudden sound of metal crashing to the floor had Ratchet stopping mid sentence and literally, screaming. About a second later they could hear Ratchets mech form clattering to the floor behind him, almost immeaditly after. Bulkheads scream echoed through the silo, causing both Vairity and Arcee to scream in sudden terror both being terrified by the sudden girlish scream by Bulkhead, somewhere, Smokescreen, who had been the culprit of the clashing metal laughed as loud as he could over the screaming bots, he flickered the lights on, venting hard,

Arcees femme form was curled around Jack, Arcee had been pulled into Bulkheads terrified arms, Bumblebee was no were to be found, and all four children suddenly joined into the laughter.

"Is Ratchet dead?"

Smokescreen breathed, still trying to contain his laughter, Arcee shook her head no but could hardly speak as her spark tried to slow down.

"Ugh..."

Ratchets mech form lifted his head from the ground and put a servo to his helm, rubbing it slightly.

"Did you glitch?"

Miko asked loudly, the four stopped their laughter. Ratchet rolled his optics in response, mumbling to himself when suddenly his eyes scanned the area.

"Where's Bumblebee?"

The four children along with the bots looked around the area.

"Splt up and look, m-maybe the ghost got him"

Bulkhead offered, scooping Miko up in his servo.

Ratchet took Rafael and headed down towards the berth rooms. Bulkhead and Miko went off towards the tunnel, Smokescreen and Vairity took another direction while Jack and Arcee stayed behind incase he came back.

* * *

Right when the metal clashed to the ground, the scout knew that was his que. sure it at startled him but he had to stick to the plan, rushing out of the room as quiet as he could the yellow bot ran to the controll room, his spark still pumping from the ghosts name, but he paid no mind.

Once he saw the lights flicker back on from the hallway the scout smiled from under his battle mask, retreating back into the control room, he counted to two hundred before opening the power panel, he could hear Metal against metal signaling that someone was walking down the hallway, quickly as he could, Bumblebee switched off every light in the silo, he smiled again when he heard Bulkheads girlish scream in the distance.

Begging to Primus that Optimus decided to have a heavy recharge the scout activated his night vision lights in his optics as he swung himself onto a beam above the hallway, where he saw Ratchet slowly, carefully making his way down the corridor with young Rafael on his shoulder.

Bumblebee waited for the medic to be a few feet away from where his beam was to suddenly jump down, the mech let out a manly scream before his hand morphed into a drill and he aimed it at the laughing scout.

•_**should of seen both your faces!**_•

Bumblebee laughed, using poor stunned Ratchet as support. More clashing metal came from behind them as the others approached, Smokescreen was outright laughing his aft off, Vairity going right along with him.

"That scream!"

Smokescreen literally yelled in glee, Bumblebee made his way over to Smokescreen and gave the hestairical mech a high five before striding back into the control room and flicking the lights on.

Arcees face had a mixture of amusement and worry on her while Bulkhead was trying not to laugh, Jack had his head against the wall, face flushed and breathing labored, as did Miko.

The scout looked around the small hallway until his optics met the eyes of Optimus, he sunk low, but the look in Optimus's eyes weren't angry, he looked at the most to be enjoying Ratchets scream, and his trembling.

Smokescreen noticed Bumblebee's sudden drop of mood and turned around.

"Slag..."

* * *

**Pretty short, but I didn't want it to be all serous, tell me what you think! Should I add more pranks/funny moments? And im trying to figure out who to add into, either Sunstreaker and Sideswipe or Jazz, who would you prefer? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is kind if a long A/N I appolguise**

Okay, for starters incase some of you havent noticed, i havent been going by episodes, but you may realize that Ultra Magnus IS in this and he doesn't come until after the distruction of the omega lock **in the series, but this isn't quite going by the** **series so I do have all the Autobot's that had been added all to the final episode Deadlock as you seen in chapter seven I did add some part of the omega key into it, but its only  
Minor**

**I will bring back Dredwing for this fanfiction, he had NOT been killed by Megatron in my fanfiction. He had a very important role coming up.**

**i also I realized that I almost completely forgot about Ultra Magnus other then the second chapter. So I put him in here for the sake of it, I will try not to leave out my characters but when you're trying to revolve a fanfiction around two or three characters only the others seem to blur into the background, to do their own things and whatnot. It's hard to keep track of every one of them. Magnus may seem OOC a bit, but I tried. No harsh feelings.**

**I'd also like to thank my reviewers and readers, you're what helps keeping me going,**

**Okay no more waisting time!  
I give you chapter 9!**

* * *

**R&R!**

The beach is silent. The bright sun shining as it emerges; it rises like a yellow lollipop on the distant horizon. Small waves accompanied by larger, faster waves Crash against the shore, the small waves wash the night's debris onto the land. Golden sand covers the floor as far as ones eyes can see. Soothing, a gentle sea breeze rustles through Vairitys hair.

She couldn't have asked for a better scene than what laid before her, the rising sun sparkling against the deep blue ocean waters. The soft oceans breeze tickling her face and bare legs, never in a thousand years, did she think she would be able to watch the sun rise on a beach.

The smile that touched her lips could warm the hearts of anyone, she looked so at peace, and she felt it to, she felt like no one could bring her down.

She felt movement beside her, the sound of damp sand rolling aside as a small hand touched her own, a few weeks ago, the girl would have jumped in fright, but now. All she could do was smile and allow the comforting touch.

The two humans stayed like that for a while; neither wanting to break the easy, perfect silence. All though no words where shared, both could of sword they were having a conversation, a conversation created from silence.

Rafael's small, pale hand continued to rest upon Vairitys equally size one, both staring down at their feet as the waves crashed only inches away. The heat of the Floridian sun not even bothering either of the children as they relaxed.

Rafael's small fingers curled around the palm of the girls hand, she felt her stomach flutter with a million butterfly's, a small, hardly noticeable blush rose on the girls pale flesh, as much as the girl wished the boy hadn't noticed, he did with a dark blush of his own.

Vairity rolled her hand, touching the back of her hand to the damp cold sand as she intertwined her fingers with his, a mixture of emotions flooded her mind as she turned to face the heavily blushing boy. Her smile somehow making Rafael's bigger.

The boy stood, still holding onto the blondes hand as he helped her up, no words were needed, for the look on both their faces could truly give away what both were feeling.

Love, excitement, peace, happiness.

The girl giggled when Rafael bowed to her, she responded with a curtesy of her own, although the dark purple one piece bathing suit she had on had no skirt to help with her actions.

Still no words were shared as the boy led the girl to the shores edge, their toes wriggling against the cold, refreshing water, just the slightest flow over both their feet was enough to cool themselves off from the heat of the rising sun.

Hands still locked together, Vairity looked out into the water, examining what sight laid before her.

Miko and Jack were having a water fight, each trying to splash the other more, Bulkhead seemed to be on Mikos team, his holoform laid his arm across the water, roughly dragging it across the water to splash Bumblebees holoform, in which, Bumblebee was whining attempting to duck under the waves to avoid being hit by the splash.

Vairity turned her head, grinning inwardly, Arcee was laying lazily on a beach towel, a small human sized data pad in her hand, a blue and white umbrella to cover her form, she seemed to be sun bathing.

Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and Optimus, oddly were all sitting on a couple of lawn chairs, they seemed engrossed in some sort of conversation with each other.

The blonde girl looked around for Smokescreen, her cybertronian guardian, but she couldn't find him anywhere, not that it could dampen her mood, nothing could.

Well... Maybe she was wrong.

The girl screeched when strong arms wrapped around her, taring her hand from Rafael's. she wiggled and tried to pry herself away, but to no avail, the ocean was getting closer, faster. She felt herself scream louder as whoever was carrying her, which she had dubbed Smokescreen- threw the shouting girl over his shoulder and dived strait into the cold water.

She was released as soon as the water clouded around her, for a moment she felt as if she was floating, and truly she was. She couldn't feel the bottom, she began to panic, kicking her feet up until her head popped from the saulty water.

The first thing she heard was Smokescreens and Rafael's laughter.

She glared at the two, kicking her feet to stay upwards, they were far away from her some reason, but she could reach them, taking another shot at mentally killing Smokescreen with her half closed eyes, she huffed out air and forced her body to float upon the water.

That was, until two tiny arms wrapped around her torso and yanked her under water.

When she pulled herself back up she found herself in the middle of the splash war, she tried to suck in air, only to have a splash to her face causing water to flow into her lungs, coughing, the girl planted her feet firmly onto the sandy ground, eyed everyone around her lifted up her small arms and repeatedly brought them down.

To any random person the fourteen year old girl would look as if she had something wrong with her, but the amount of water that splashed upon her enemy's was enough to send them all into a laughing or yelling fit, each trying desperately to stop the girl, to win.

The fight continued on for what seemed like minuets, which turned out to be two hours, Arcee had fallen asleep, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and Optimus prime looked on to the bots and humans, their childish side that they wish they still had, amusement, and wonder on all their faces.

Vairity crawled herself out from the water, breathing heavily, pretending she had been defeated, the girl threw her aching body onto the sand with a groan and face planted. Her arms spread out.

"Giving the sand a hug?"  
The girl jumped up fast and somehow went from laying face down to sitting up strait in the matter of a second, she faced Rafael, a friendly scowl on her face.

"No, the sand wanted me to kiss it"  
She made a kissy face at the boy who returned it with a mocking face, they both bursted out laughing, and then laid out in the sand.

More people were arriving at the beach, two hours ago only team prime and a lifeguard happened to be their, now the beach was flooding with new people of all different shapes and sizes. Some kids her age had thrown themselves into the water like they belonged their, both Vairity and Rafael watched as a few older teens joined in with Miko and Jacks seemingly never ending water fight.

* * *

She knew the wonderful beach in Florida would come to an end soon, the Autobot's did have some important things to be doing, looking for Energon mines, Finding the Omega Keys, she was slightly baffled on why they hadn't just allowed Smokescreen, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee to stay with them, while they stayed at base to continue on with their work, but she had come to a conclusion that they all needed a break, and what better way to have a short vacation then heading to the beach for a few hours?

She looked up into Rafael's brown eyes, he looked back and for the first time in her entire life she found herself lost, lost in a large forrest, surrounded by large brown tree trucks, the sounds of chirping birds and other animals the girl had no clue what they were, sounding like a soft siren around her.

The sand dissolved into pine needles and leaves, a few glimpses of lush green grass poking through the dead appendages of the trees.

She was still sitting next to Rafael, but everyone else was gone. It was only him and her, he smiled and she wondered for a split second if he was as wonderfully lost as she was.

She moved from her spot and hugged the small boy, he seemed shocked at first, but then wrapped his small arms around her waist, she snuggled into his neck, breathing in the smell of soap and ocean water, she felt his face nuzzle into her hair, she couldn't hold back the smile she had, this was her savior, her angelic guardian.

The the forrest faded when a soft thunk could be heard beside them, started Vairity looked over to see a smirking Smokescreen, he let off a short laugh.  
"Aren't you to young to be sitting in his lap like that"

Finally realizing what was going on, the blonde haired girl literally threw herself off of Rafael, landing her back in the sand. Rafael and Smokescreens laugh could be heard, as well as Miko cracking up behind her.

She huffed and sat cross legged. Throwing her arms over her chest in defense.

"Anyway, I think Ratchet looks a little hot over there, don't ya think?"  
Smokescreen drawled, a glint in his eyes that Vairity could have said was murderous, but it was much to friendly. Rafael made a 'hmm' sound and stroked an invisible beard as the group of three turned to look at the sleeping Ratchet, if he was actually human, the amount of sun would have caused the poor old man to burn.

"I think he does"  
Rafael said, eyeing the sleeping holoform, the three looked back and forth from each other, without words all seeming to get the plan.

Vairity was the first to act, she got up slowly, dusting off the sand that had clung to her legs and rear, then took off at a slow run towards a group of children, not much younger then she.

The group of the children, two boys, one girl looked up to Vairity, not sure weather or not to be afraid or happy to have another playmate. Vairity leaned down and smiled, her eyes connecting with the three buckets they had piled sand into.

"Me and my friends over there"  
She paused, pointing a finger at Rafael and Smokescreen who were eagerly waving back, mistuvous smiles on their faces, she waited a second for the three small children to wave excitedly back before continuing.

"We're gonna pull a prank on our dads over there"  
Again, she gestured to the three Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and Optimus, Ratchet was still asleep, his hands folded over his chest, Optimus had an indifferent look on his face, his eyes slightly closed as if he was drifting in and out of sleep, Ultra Magnus had his back facing upwards, his face planted firmly into the lay out chair, Vairity couldn't tell if he was asleep or not but he looked so oddly out of character that she made no move to say his position wouldn't made mattered worse.

The three kids nodded fast, all looking up at her with happy eyes.

"Can we barrow your buckets and use them to dump water on 'em?"  
All three kids started to giggle, one of the small boys with brown hair nodded, ran to his bucket and poured out the sand and eagerly handed too the girl, giving this as a Que, both Smokescreen and Rafael ran to them and snatched up the other buckets.

"Do we get to watch!"  
The little black haired girl yelled with glee. All three stood up abruptly, the brown haired boy started to jump up and down with excitement.

"Sure, see where we were before?"  
Vairity cooed.  
"Go wait there okay?"  
The three children didn't need to be told twice, they all ran over to the little green towel and threw themselves on it, giggling madly.

Vairity, Rafael and Smokescreen all filled up their buckets and took a wide route completely out of sight of the three holoforms, they gathered in a circle.  
"Vairity, you get Ratchet, ill get Optimus, Smokescreen get Magnus"  
Rafael said, he shuffled the bucket, holding it to his chest, all three trying to contain their excitement.

Rafael nodded and all three set off.

They went as quietly as they could, sneaking up behind the mechs. Once all three were somewhat behind their victims- Smokescreen being a little bit more behind then the others so Ultra Magnus wouldn't see his feet- they lifted the buckets.

As if on que Miko looked up from on Bulkheads shoulders and tapped the wrecker on the shoulder, it grew into a gawking game as Miko yelled something to Jack, Jack running to Arcee and waking her up and pointing at the three, Bumblebee walked over to the three giggling children they put their fingers to their lips saying 'shhh'

Miko held up three fingers still on top of Bulkheads shoulders, she counted down as the three pranksters waited.

3  
2  
1

As soon as the one went off all three dumped their water onto their victims,

Ratchet shot up with a yell, Optimus jumped from his seat and fell face first into the ground, and Ultra Magnus didn't even move, Smokescreen looked slightly disappointed but it was saved when Ultra Magnus shot up and tackled the confused Smoekscreen.

The tree children's laughter was louder then the others, it rang loudly, the laughter only got wilder as Ultra Magnus delayed reaction caused Smokescreen to nearly leak transfluids, Vairity couldn't hold back a laugh at how loudly Smokescreen screamed,

She looked back down at her victim, he was embarised she didn't even have to ask him to see the disgruntled look on the poor mans face.

She looked over to Optimus who, probably had the funniest reaction of them all, literally, the leader of the Autobot's sprung from his seat and face planted right into the sand, she couldn't stop herself from laughing when he pulled himself up, but he didn't look mad at all, in the least he look amused.

"WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU THINKING?"  
Ratchet boomed, he spun on the two, water dripping from his orange hair as he glared at them, giving he couldn't quite glare at Smokescreen, since the rookie was still screaming his vocalizer off trying to get away from Ultra Magnus attacks.

Vairity just gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster at the time, holding her hands behind her back and swaying back and forth.

"I'm sorry Watchet"  
She said, basically cooing at the older mech, the medic grumbled, shot Rafael another glare then stalked off to his hummer.

* * *

It's said that 70% of children dislike school, 20% could care less and 10% loved it, Vairity could be said as one of the ten percent, she hardly ever went to school, but she always wanted to, she wanted to grow up to be an artist and a vet she absolutely loved animals.

Giving her previous lifestyle it wasn't a surprise that she had little education. But she did remember sneaking out of the house a few times while her ex master was out, sneaking into the school to get at least some education.

So one could imagine the excitement of the girl when she found out she would be attending school today, actually, the girl was literally bouncing with joy, packing up a pink and black striped backpack with joy, humming a tune.

Smokescreen would be driving Vairity to school, he had no problem but the only thing he had a problem with was her being their alone.

Well, of course, she wouldn't be alone. Surrounded by teachers and other students, counting Miko, Jack and Rafael. But if a Decepticon happened to be in the mood for education, no teacher could stop them.

It was a thought the rookie tried to swollen down as his charge got ready for her first day in seventh grade, he had managed to convict Ratchet to get the school to at least have her set in classes with Rafael.

So they're they were. Sitting in the school parking lot an hour later. Vairity trying to get out of the car, but a stubborned Smokescreen keeping her locked inside.

"If you need anything call okay?"  
Smokescreen said, the girl could tell he was worried, but all the blonde wanted to do was run out and leap into her education, and her guardian was keeping her from it,

She let out a growl and snorted, Smokescreen was quite supprised by this, but Vairity wasn't she knew that Rise had a temper, and most of the time her temper happened to show through to those around her.  
"Okay"  
She finally answered. There was a click as the girl literally leaped out of the car and ran towards the schools doors, not bothering to look back.

'_He'll just miss you'_

Rise whispered, she looked to her side, a bit afraid to see the creature walking beside her,  
'They can't see me'  
She responded, hearing her own thoughts pretty much. Vairity nodded to her other half as she walked to the office.

"Vairity Mas"  
She told the lady at the desk, she wished she could change her last name, she hated having part of her ex master still with her.

The lady behind the desk handed her a folded piece of paper, looked around, sighed and went back to her work. Vairity smirked as she turned, the poor lady didn't even expect the metal wolf who kept at a slow pace beside her.

She stepped from the office and looked down the hallway, watching as students piled into random groups and chatted, waiting for the first bell to ring, she smiled when she caught sight of Jack, Miko and Rafael, her gaze traveled to the small boy, she felt her cheeks flush, and heard a purr from beside her. She made her first step. Rise keeping up with her.  
There was a snicker from beside her but the blond just ignored it.

'_Lets see how long we last'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, short chapter, but next ones going to be big, and not only word wise;) please Review and tell me what you think! And If anyone wants to tell me about an idea for the next chapter I might add it in, I'm always up for ideas!**

* * *

The blonde headed girl woke up with a yawn, stretching out her legs until she heard a pop, sighing in relief, knowing. For some reason she always cracked her knee caps when she woke up, and after so each time she would feel became some kind of weird habit that she sometimes hardly noticed she would do.

She huffed as she turned her head to Smokescreens berth, well, he was still sleeping. Or in recharge, whatever the robots called it. Yawning again she threw her violet covers from her body sighing happily as cold air rushed to her hot legs.

Not even caring to much that her robot guardian happened to be in the room, she walked over to a normal Carmel colored dresser that June Darby had been so nice to donate to her.

Shifting through her clothes she pulled out her normal think white sweat shirt, holding it delicately and setting it on top of the dresser.

She rummaged more, upon seeing a skirt she inwardly sighed, Primus remind her to never let Miko pick out her clothes again . . . Wait, did she just say Primus? She sighed, she should really stop talking to Rise so much, the predicon had taught her so many new words, some she would rather not say.

'_You love it'_

The blonde rolled her blue eyes at Rises snickering tone and went back to finding something to wear, she wanted to look different today for school so all In all she was torn between wearing just normal black skinny jeans with an all blue V-neck made by Smokescreen with a large autobot symbol in the middle, or blue and white pajama pants with pictures of little dogs running around.

Being lazy, she chose the pajama pants. She filed her clothes into a neat pile and hugged them to her chest walking to a far corner of the room, just incase Smokescreen had woken up.

She thought about taking a shower, but she had taken one the night prior, so she didn't really have to take one now-

Stealing more glances over at Smokescreen she hastily undressed and put her new clothes on, sighing in relief when she saw Smokescreens optics still dark.

Now bored and unsure of what to do (since she had another hour and a half until she had to leave) the girl began to walk over to Smokescreens berth. Climbing up the large chair and onto the table next to it, she jumped, and landed feet planted on the edge of his berth.

She knew she wasn't tired but she wanted to have some cuddle time, yeah, call her a child but everyone wants to have their time with someone they love and just sit there and cherish their time with them.

And with that, the girl walked her way up, climbing over his arm and laid against his neck cables, snuggling er head into their warmth, she didn't know it was possible but if she listened hard enough and stayed quiet, she could hear the sounds of his gears turning around in his helm as he slept, as well as the steady thump thump thump of his beating spark.

* * *

As the last bell rang the girl sighed, she really liked being in school and had thought about actually staying after, maybe to help her peers with studies, or take on an extra class. Deciding to actually stay after today the girl asked Mr. Brown if she could use the schools phone and called up Jack.

_"Hey Vair, whats up?"_

_"Tell Smokey that I'm staying after today, alright"_

_"Yes ma'am"_

She hung the phone up and took a left down the hallway, she felt kind of weird seeing no one in the halls it felt almost eerie.

She proceeded to walk, her destination unknown but she was sure one of her teachers. . . Perhaps Mrs. Kraft wouldn't mind her staying after to draw a bit, or maybe use some clay and make Rafael a nice fake laptop, she giggled, was she really bored enough to actually make it?

Sure, she was bored, but believe it or not inside the school was the only place she felt relatively normal, no giant robots fighting a war, no evil villains to try to kill her, well the school might have evil villains, but she doubted they would try to kill her.

"Hey, Vairity right?"

Speaking of evil villains.

Vairity stopped in her tracks upon hearing Vince's voice. She had only truly met him once, back in the day she was still with her master- ex master, he had come onto her like a fly to a flashlight, but of course Miko had told her that he did that to every girl.

She turned around, her fear of men coming back fast, but she gulped it down. She was stronger then this.

"H-hey, what are you doing still at school? I'd think you'd be the o-one to bolt out the door first."

She gave him one of those glares she had picked up from Ratchet, Vince just stood their, but shrugged after a minuet of a rather tense silence.

"Eh, dunno. Teacher made me stay after"

She rolled her eyes and went to turn away, only to have a strong- and unwelcome arm slouch over her shoulders, she made a move to shrug it off. She did not need this right now.

"Hey, me and a few buds are gonna have a party, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be one to miss out"

Vince winked at her and she mentally purged, a party? Really? She had never been invited to one before. . . She found her throughs trail off as she walked, not even noticing that his arm still slouched over her shoulder.

A party? With other people? Normally the girl would have declined, not wanting to be around so many people. . . But this could be her chance to actually meet someone new, make a few more friends. Smokescreen had always told her that Rafael, Miko and Jack shouldn't be the only three humans her world revolved around, so. . . Why not try it out? She would throw away her shy side, just this once.

"Sure."

She said, not sure if it came out excitedly or grumpily, really. Maybe Vince wasn't as bad as everyone said he was.

"Cool, meet me here at three once your done with you're... Stuff and we can book it"

Vince pointed to the ground, a sly smirk on his face as he kissed her cheek and walked away.

She rubbed the kiss off and went into the bathroom to wash her face and hands, she wasn't going for Vince, she was going for her own reasons, and make a few friends.

* * *

Sturdy, clay covered fingers worked delicately on the work of art she was currently trying to complete, so far she had gotten the shape of the laptop down. She smiled and looked it over, making the edges slightly rounded.

The girl had always loved art, be it painting or drawing, sculpting or photos, she truly loved making things. Maybe after this party, she could create a work of set from some crap metal back at base.

"Mrs. Mas. Im leaving for the day, the phones over there, I have to lock up."

Vairity sighed as she glanced up at the clock on the schools white bricked walls, it was five minuets to three. Sighing, denying that she had a sliver of excitement she wrapped her artwork in plastic and stuck it on the shelves with the other work. Then washed her hands.

Giving her favorite teacher Mrs. Kraft a hug goodbye she left the room, upon entering the spot where Vince had told her to meet him, she almost wanted to back away.

Okay, when he said 'some buds' she thought that ment two or three, but the halls were crowded, well that was over exaturated. It consisted of four females, all dressed rather. Scampy. And five boys. All looking smug.

Vince spotted the girl as soon as she arrived and grasped her hand with his, she tenced and growled, well Rise growled. No one was to hold her hand. No one except Rafael.

She felt herself blush... Oh crap! Vince noticed and kissed her hand. Sending rather nasty vibes through the girls body, deciding not to care she simply slouched her shoulders and allowed Vince to practically walk her to his car, she felt if she denyed him that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her... Was it just her, or was his aura basically screaming bad news at her?

Two of the girls and one boy jumped into the back seat of Vince's rather sporty car, he opened the door for her in a rather polite manner, as she stepped inside, forgetting the seatbelt wouldn't automatically wrap around her. She didn't even put it on as Vince's car took off at top speeds down the road.

'_No flirting'_

Rise warned.

'_Save it for Rafael_'

_Stuff it_. Vairity grinned inwardly, watching as what looked to be an abanonded man or coming into view, people lined up at the door all wanting access to whatever treasure. . . Or pleasure lays inside, she took a breath as Vince's car came to a stop.

Well... Here goes nothing.

**Oh Vairity, why are you so innocent? R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! Enjoy**

**:blah: = com**

* * *

She waited in the front seat of Vince's car, feeling faintly wary as the once loud rumbling engine puttered out of existence. The car rocked slowly on its wheels, then stilled.

She hesitated, feeling a tad bit intimidated until a deep thumping sound of heavy base almost flowed easily into her ears.

She will admit, she was a sucker for techno music.

She opened her door as it clicked and swung opened as easy as butter to bread, stepping onto the dirty warn out gray pavement. The sound of the music still flowing into her mind, feeding her like a starved child, the sound didn't relax her, no, but it made her blood pump with excitement, she started harmlessly tapping her foot against the concrete, honoring her with taps to the glorious beat. It stimulated her senses, giving her a soothing almost mind numbing experience.

Vince walked to her, but she hardly noticed the boy slip his hand into hers, she could feel his rough skin almost pestering her soft pale flesh, but it was all forgotten as the music carried her, motivating her feet to move towards the sound like a lost puppy to its savior.

She would never admit how much she wanted to hear the blessed sounds of thumping base, being close to the large speakers, vibrating her frame sending complete shocks of joy through her skin, seeping into her blue veins and traveling right up her nervous system to her over excited mind. In the mists of all this music, she had completely forgotten about the Autobot's, about Rafael as the music plagued her mind as she pointedly aloud it to be the only thing to blister in her mind, everything else was forgotten, dragged away by the heavy sounds of a dropped beat.

She walked- almost ran to the entrance of the club, dragging Vince behind her, the boy paid no mind. He would have though the girl would be like her friends, hating him, despising him. But no, this girl was different, he noticed as she practically dragged him to the music, he could see how she got carried away, a look of awe written on her sexy face. He couldn't help but think, was this the first time for her hearing music?

Once the bulky special agent looking man cleared Vince and Vairity she dragged him in, so many people danced and crowded around her. But she didn't care, she was alone in her own world with music. It was life changing. Vairity closed her sea blue eyes and aloud herself to be taken off the planet, to be floating in space as the stars pulsed to the beat of the music. Oh yes. She loved this music a lot.

She didn't notice Vince slip away, not did she care, something in the back of her mind tried to speak to her, but she could hardly hear it, she felt entranced. It seemed nothing could pull her from her musical destiny. Nothing.

She felt a small dab of panic form from that same spot in the back of her jumping mind. But the music carried her, telling her to ignore everyone else, just go with the flow, let it bring you anywhere in the world.

She felt something slip into her hand as she pulled herself from her trance- but not completely. To look down, Vince had slid a glass into her hand filled up to the brim with some dark purple liquid, again the same voice in her mind told her not to drink it, but why not? It was already there.

She had downed four of these mystery drinks in her time of being at the club, she had thought that the mood would slowly fall, but she was wrong, oh so wrong. it only had gotten better and better as the night grew nearer, with each purple drink she had consumed. sometime during the time she was there, she watched Vince disappear with two brunettes, and she couldn't help but laugh at this. She was only fourteen her birthday would be in a few months, and she was at a club, drinking as if she were already twenty one.

But why should she care? This nice red headed man who had replaced Vince kept buying her more drinks, why would she stop right when her mind was actually starting to feel different? And different in a better way, oh she would love to stay like this forever.

The same red headed man came up to her this time, he took the empty glass and set it on top of the bar. The red head kept looking to the Autobot symbol on her shirt and smirking.

The red head sat unstable girl onto a stool and leaned gingerly against the bar, his arms crossed over his chest as he examined the swaying girl beside him.

Long, wavy beach blonde hair grew softly from her skull to her back like the water on a beach, her bright blue eyes contrasted against every color the dance floor provided, a sparkle always staying inside. Her frame, picture perfect, slim, yet built legs hidden behind a pair of pajama pants, although her breasts were small, the red head only assumed this because she was young in age.

The red head smirked dangerously as a glint of plan shined in his dark red eyes.

All in all, a beautiful being.

_For a organic femme_.

* * *

**-outside of the school. 7:30-**

He had been waiting for hours, time seemed to pass slowly, and it was eating the poor mech alive.

He was worried, and scared, he told her to be there at four. So he drove there and parked at exactly four.

But it was seven thirty and the school looked dead, at least from the outside. He couldn't see a single light on. So why is she still here? Did she decide to walk?

His idling engine growled lowly giving off the only hint to anyone near by that someone was still parked inside. It was so quiet, to quiet. He almost had the idea to holoform and walk right up into the school and search for his charge, but where would that get him? No where. Because he knew Vairity would never leave him, what if she did? What if she decided this was all to much and left to live on the streets?

He couldn't escape from the horrors of his own processor, with each passing second his fears grew deeper, what if she had gotten hurt? Kidnapped? What if the 'cons got her?

Trying to kill the horrors in his worried processor he took a sharp breath.

**:Smokescreen to base, is Vairity there?:**

Ratchets voice was the one his audios had the honor of hearing first.

**:Shes not with you? I haven't seen her, should we send Arcee and Bumblebee out to look for her?:**

Smokescreen thought for a minuet, if she did happen to be missing, or walking to base then a dear party would be the best idea for them.

:**Yeah**: he replied tersely before cutting the connection.

Smokescreen pulled foreword, then made a U turn to backtrack as he slowly basically crawled along the silent town, it was weird for him, usually the place has cars everywhere, but it was. . . Suspicious as to why he didn't find one driver the whole time he had been driving.

He almost faltered in his driving when an unknown private comm reached his audios.

**:SMOKESCREEN:**

That was Vairitys voice, was it not? Shy was she using a comm... Wait how is she using a private channel, did she find a phone?

:**Vair, where have you been! I've been waiting out here for hours for you I'm so-:**

**:Smokescreen! Help! I'm on the Nemi-:**

Her voice was cut off by the shoulda of a blaster, then the connection cut, abruptly he sped up towards the base.

**:Ratchet! We have a problem! Ground bridge, Now!:**

* * *

**-an hour before the above events-**

'_This is bad news Barry, Vair, we need to go!'_

As always the tipsy girl ignored her inner self and continued to smile at the red head, through the drunken haze in her mind she could tell he was handsome, but much older then she was, but the man was talking to her, being nice, wasn't she here to make friends?

His red hair lit like a blazing fire on his head. And the red eyes only complemented. She would have though that it was vaguely suspicious that the man had red eyes, but people wear contacts, right? Some just wanted to look, demonic or whatever.

"I've been wanting to ask you, what's that symbol on your shirt?"

Vairity looked down at herself, even if she was drunk she still couldn't tell anyone about the Autobot's... Wait. THE AUTOBOT'S!

She looked around fast until her foggy eyes came across a clock, six thirty, damn! She had been gone for three hours they would be worried sick!

'_Finally, I was trying to tell you! your such an idiot!'_

She shook her head and stood, waving her way around the people, the club only seemed to grow, she had been pulled to a stop when the red head who had told himself to be Kelub

Grabbed her wrist tightly, it made her squeak in pain.

"You're leaving, so early? Allow me to.. Drive you home"

Kelub smirked at her, in which Vairity felt extremely threatened. That bad vibe that vince had around him doubled ten fold around Kelub, why didn't she see it before? Was she blind to common sense?

'_I seem to think so'_

Vairity growled inwardly at Rise and pulled her arm away from kelubs.

"Fine"

She grumbled and allowed him to walk her out into the parking lot it was tough for her to walk because, yeah she was still drunk, she sighed when she found herself plopped into soft leathery seats, she looked around breifly, the car was red, like the mans hair, and then her eyes landed on it.

The Decepticon symbol.

She started to freak out, attempting to open the door but it locked and seat belts wrapped around her rightly constraining her to the not so comfy seats anymore. There was a loud static until Kelubs same voice played through the radio. But instead of the boys polite tone, it was laced with lust and smugness.

"I was wondering when you would wake up and smell the paint, fleshling"

She wanted to scream but she knew it would bring her no good, how did they even know she was apart of team prime? she never went on missions, hardly left the base...

Oh, her shirt.

Deciding that Vairity wasn't going to get the answers she wanted Rise took control over her voice, and growled deathly.

"What do you want Knockout"

Knockout? Rise knew Knockout? Wait who's Knockout? And what the _hell_ is going on!

Knockout smiled and chuckled darkly as his holoform turned to look at Rise in Vairitys body. His eyes narrowed when he saw her eyes a light blue, her pupils seemed to disappear, swallowed by the sky in her eyes.

"Well, fleshy, I am simply bringing you back to Megatron as a prize, oh it's hard to actually catch one of your kind with the Autobot's around them, why didn't you're hero. Who was it? Smokescreen come to save you?"

Rise growled again and clenched her fists tightly digging her nails into his seat.

"_Ow_! Stop that!"

Another seat belt sprung from out of no where and coiled around Rise/Vairitys wrist, jerking them behind the seat as far as they would go, inside Vairity screamed. But Rise remained growling.

"Alright, I'm tired of this."

Something blue and shocks came out from the dash and stuck Rise on her nose, she felt a jolt of pain, then Vairity go limp inside her mind, it only took another second for the strong... Whatever to make it to her mind and knock her out for the count.

* * *

**on the Nemisis**. -

It was cold, the floor almost felt wet with how low the temperature was, she was so tired... So weak, she didn't think she could move from her laying position.

But she did lift her head up to study what was around her, and the sight automatically brought back eight years she thought she put behind her.

The room was dark, damp, sounds of dripping water coming from everywhere, well. Dripping something. Her eyes locked on the blue glowing substance that dropped from a pipe on the celing to the right of where she was. Energon?

She was expecting an answer from Rise, but all she got were her own words echoing into her mind.

Not a bit worried the girl sat up strait ad attempted to move foreword, only to be pulled back by dark iron chains that held her to the ground.

_'Rise? Rise! Are you there?'_

The only answer was more echoing and drips of Energon that splashed to the floor to make a puddle beside her. She felt so. . . _Alone_.

The Energon was the only proof that she wasn't back in her ex masters basement, witch made her faintly relax, but not enough, she wanted to get out, she had never gone through this before, and she defiantly did not want to meet Megatron, or any other Decepticon for that matter, she wanted to be back with Smokescreen! Back home where it's safe!

'_Vairity, are you okay?'_

She let out a breath let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at the sound of her predicons voice, slumping her shoulders she replied a quick 'Yes' before pulling more on her restraints.

'I _have a plan, I hoped we could have practiced more before doing it, but we are in a bad situation, Vair, desperate times call for desolate measures.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

There was an audial felinish sigh.

'_Let me have full control over your body, just think of me, think of the ways of an animal, relax and it will work'_

Deciding to trust her other half the girl let her head fall, her chin hardly scraping against her cold neck as se relaxed, she though of what it would be like to be an animal, and she did something she had no clue he could do, she opened her mind fully to her other half.

She almost tensed when she could feel the others mind move hers, she felt herself tingle, tiny shocks of pleasure surging throughout her body, but the pleasure didn't last long.

She began to feel numb, everything, her legs her neck her arms. Then the pain began.

She screamed like a banshee as searing burning pain replaced the numbness, she felt herself growing, the once large room morphing into regular. She tried to see but the throbbing pain blinded her, sucking her deep into a world of hell, her hands morphed into large white paws, she felt herself changing, the world spun around her she felt new things growing on her body, slowly, painfully, she continued to scream.

And just as quickly as it started all the pain was gone.

It took a minuet before she realized that she was now an exact replica of Rise, just bigger, a lot bigger. The iron chain had snapped leaving her completely free. She felt great.

Her feline head looked down to examine herself, remembering the thick black armor that coated rise now held firmly to her.

'_Lets go'_

Vairity let Rise take over, moving her now wolf-feline body, sneaking around.

It was only when the first vechicon came into view when Vairity started to panic. Rise felt it and rolled her wolf eyes.

'_Chill,'_

Rise laughed, not giving the drone a chance to move Rise flicked her tail upwards and jerked it, large shards of metal sprang into action and detached from both of her tails, the soared for a minuet before lodging themselves into the drones neck, knocking him down and out.

Rise rushed to the fallen con and hacked into their comminication system. Immeditly contacting Smokescreen.

**:SMOKESCREEN:**

Vairity yelled through Rise, the feline growled, but waited a second for a reply.

**:Vair, where have you been! I've been waiting out here for hours for you I'm so-:**

aggravated Rise took over and cut the babbling mech off.

**:Smokescreen! Help! I'm on the Nemi-:**

Rise didn't get to complete her sentence as a hard shot was taken to her shoulder, she dropped the arm from her mouth and spun around, activating large machine guns from her shoulder armor. She shot at the two drones until they both fell.

'_What now!'_

Vairity hollered in fear, Rise smirked knowing the girls drunken state had evaporated, she activated her cloaking device, making the large feline inviable to all optics or eyes except for her own, with that, Rise snorted and jumped flawlessly onto a beam and laid down as if they weren't in enemy territory.

'_We wait.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Is like to thank my viewers an reviewers, your what snakes this fanfiction possible! And of course my writing does... BUT IT'S MOSTLY YOU GUYS! THANK YOU ALL and I love you. Enjoy this chapter.**

**i dunnot own Transformers. bit i do own my own Soundwave toy:D**

* * *

'_I didn't expect you to be so big,'_

Rise snorted at Vairitys statement as she continued to wrap her glossia around her paws, cleaning them from any Energon that happened to find its place in her metal.

'_I am a predicon_'

Vairity scoffed at the sassy tone in the felines voice, it was obvious that Rise put herself above others, adding fear to whoever crossed her path, she served no one, she was her own leader, and she wants to be, and will remain free. Except for the fact that she happened to be stuck inside Vairitys mind, unable to move far away from her.

The girl now trapped in her own mind wondered how she had even gotten with Rise in the first place.

"Well."

Rise spoke aloud, her voice normal, the sounds of the alarm were too loud, masking her voice, but Vairity had no trouble hearing her, Rise had told her that even if she was deaf Vairity could somehow still hear only Rise's words if she spoke aloud, it was quite fascinating.

"I had died, back, way back on earth when Shockwave ordered us to await their arrival"

Rise continued, adding a human shrug into the mix, which to Vairity looked a bit akaward.

"Next thing I know I'm waking up in some sort of dream state, your there, and I'm pulled to you, then **BANG**" she slammed her paw rather loudly against the metal beam "were now one"

Rises tone was smug, but truthful none the less. Vairity thought about this for a few minuets as she watched a few drones race by, completely unaware of the invisible predicon laying nonchalantly on a beam above their heads. Rise flicked her white tail, while her second tail, the black one was draping over the beam.

"I still don't get how I turned out to be... Feline"

Rise said, then added.

"I was what you humans would call, a wolf, but when I came to you that day..."

The predicon halted in her words, because she was now apart of Vairity, she shared emotions as well as attachments. If Vairity loved Smokescreen, so did Rise, if Rise happened to fall in love with say, Jack, so would Vairity. But despite that she did have her own mind, she could think differently, say, maybe she hated Smokescreen, but Vairity loved him. Rise would be forced to love him, but she could still hate him in her mind. make sense? Didn't think so, it's a complicated thing that Rise herself still had trouble understanding, she was always for independence, her own mind her own will. Whoever stood in her way, simple.

They get scrapped.

And because of these feelings Rise knew Vairity mentally stiffened, and she herself did. She shook her head and continued regardless, she was getting way off track.

"Well, when that happened and I took out my holoform, which is practically just a mini me, I noticed that I was feline, I have no explanation for it except, maybe you have feline genes or something? Like a cat lady? I dunno, s'weird"

'_Strange_'

Vairity agreed, her tone traveling far, she too wondered, having remembered her dream. she knew Rise had somehow matched the wolf in her dream, or whatever it happened to be, the white and black amour still the same, but now, like Vairity had stated before, Rise and herself, pretty much since Rise was now deemed to be the cocky, violence loving other half of herself. Looked like a crossbreed.

She sighed as she held back the need to laugh at the panicked drones, she even spotted Starscream walk by, of course, Vairity didn't know exactly who it was at first but Rise had informed her. At first Vairity had though Starscream to be a femme, but mentally blushed when Rise said he was indeed male.

'_If he was a femme, his name would be Temper_'

Rise added with a melodic chuckle, her frame shaking vaguely.

'_For some reason, I can imagine him dancing on a pole in some kind of cybertronian strip club'_

Rise laughed out loud at that, her chuckles long as she vented. Vairity smiled mentally as Rise stopped and rolled onto her back, the beam was thin, it was a wonder how the feline managed to keep her balance.

'_This is taking to long'_

Rise stated, growling a bit under her breath, she wasn't a patient being.

'_They probably are having some trouble locating the Nemisis.'_

"Well if you didn't go with that creep of a boy maybe we wouldn't be here"

Rise said aloud. Vairity was quiet for a minuet as she thought.

'_Why don't we just... Leave? Like... Get off ourselves?'_

Rise seemed to think this over, venting, Rise agreed, they would get no where just standing around, then something came to her.

"We're in a ship, flying _in_ the air we ca-"

'_Leap of faith?'_

Rise growled when Vairity cut her off but otherwise ignored it, there had to be a way to land the ship, in the control room, but she doubted she would get far for the fact that if the ship started to move, bots would definitely notice.

Shaking her was Rise slipped off the beam onto the metal ground, a soft clank the only sign, Rise still had her cloaking receptors on, so sauntering down the hall she went, in search for the control room.

Rise stopped mid walk, her pure blue optics reflecting darkly off the low light in front of the control room, a sickly mischievous look spread across her features as she tilted her head down and narrowed her optics, and if it be possible- she had a bashful smile.

She eyed the two drones who stood guard, their back plating grazing off the wall, Vairity could see purple scruff marks on the wall on other places where they had possibly been in the same position before.

'_Were gonna have to get them to open the door,'_

Rise stated, they were too close to the drones to speak without getting detected, and the alarms had finally stopped, deemed 'no threat' although, with Rise dominant, they should have rethought that choice.

'_I don't know, just wait till one moves?'_

Rise snorted mentally as she sat down,

' _your an idiot_'

she sat directly across from the two drones, she winced when her metals scraped against the floor, but neither

moved. They were probably in recharge.

'_I have a question, flesh sac'_

Vairity mentally rolled her eyes, if she had been dominant, she would have scowled.

'_Yes- wait... Can't you hear my thoughts or whatever? So why do you need me to answer you're questions if you can read my brain or whatever_.'

Rise shook her helm and sighed out loud. The recharging drones still made no move.

'_Can you hear my thoughts?'_

Rise asked. clearly annoyed.

There was a pause.

'_Think about something_'

Rise rolled her optics.

'_Its impossible for me not to think of something, as for you and every other being on this planet, if you stop thinking your dead.'_

Vairity seemed to take this into consideration giving she went quiet for a while.

'_No, I can't hear your thoughts'_

'_We are two separate minds in one, sweetspark, we can think differently'_

Rise felt Vairitys confusement as if it were her own but she brushed the feelings aside and cleared her throat aloud. Smiling when the stupid drones still didn't hear her.

'_Anyway, I can only hear your thoughts when you direct them to me as I stated we are two separate minds, I think-you think- I think- I'm not sure but its as if your mind is standing beside me, but your seeing through my- your- my, whatever your seeing through my optics at the moment._

_"When I'm in your body I see through your human eyes but my mind is physically outside of of your body, please don't ask me how I know this because it randomly popped into my processor and I honestly have no clue why._

"Anyway-"

Vairity grumbled and sighed mentally,

causing Rise to actually grumble outwardly.

"_That wasn't the question I was asking, you act like you haven't heard music before'_

That caught the girl off guard, if she had been present, she would have made a bewitered expression.

'_That wasn't a question'_

Scoffing Rise corrected herself.

'_Have you heard music before?'_

Rises tone was a mixture of irritated annoyed and curious, Rise stood up, tired of sitting for so long, she stretched while awaiting an answer.

_'I've heard music before, it's just... I don't even know how to explain what happened_'

Rise opened her mouth to speak but imedetly closed it when the control rooms door swung open with a small Swsh! One of the drones looked into the room, and Rise took her chance, she leaped in through the door before it had a chance to close.

The control room looked exactly like the rest of the place, grey, gloomy. The only difference was there was a long floating strip that connected the door way to the control panel, below was nothing by darkness.

Trotting up to the controls Rise hardly took notice of the drones who basically worked beside her, she searched for something.. Anything to get them out, when she heard sounds of a ground bridge openeing.

Before Vairity truly had a chance to fathom what on earth Rise was doing, the feline spun around on her paws and began sprinting towards the ground bridge, eager to get out of the ship.

As soon as Rise was in front of the portal, however, the power from the ground bridge messed with her cloaking receptors, and they dropped.

Vairity vaguely heard a drone yell as she threw herself into the swirling green portal, when suddenly before they could reach the end, where they had gone trough started to darken, they had closed the ground bridge with them still inside!

Panicking faintly, Rise picked up her speed running as fast as her feline legs could carry her as she made a final jump.

Her feet touched sand and she automatically laughed with joy.

"Man, that was a rush, now to get you back to the base."

It was then when they noticed five pairs of visored eyes looking at them. Vairity and Rise both sighed, each of their voices merging together and slipping from Rises lips.

"Slag."

Vairity whispered through Rises lips. Angry, and confused on why Vairity was talking through her lips she groaned.

"Stop talking through my lips."

The drones stared.

"Why"

"Please stop"

"It's fun to watch you get mad"

"Imma slag you Ina minuet"

Silence.

"You'd slag yourself? Since you know, were basically in the same body-"

She was cut off by a battle cry from Rise as she charged at the nearest drone to release her anger, Vairity simply giggled.


End file.
